South Park YAOI : Pour l'amour de Stripe
by IvyFenrir
Summary: "Stripe, c'est le meilleur ami de Craig Tucker. C'est aussi un cochon d'Inde. Lorsque la famille Tucker décide de partir quelques semaines en vacance, Craig se voit être dans une impasse : qui s'occupera de Stripe durant son absence ? Sa quête pour lui trouver un remplaçant risque de ne pas être de tout repos, surtout si l'amour se pointe sans prévenir..."
1. Introduction

_Mots de l'auteure : hé oui me revoilà déjà ! Je suis heureuse de vous présenter ma toute nouvelle fanfiction : "Pour l'amour de Stripe" avec notre cher Craig en rôle principal ! Celle-ci ne comportera qu'un seul couple principal, contrairement aux autres, que vous avez déjà bien sûr lues ! Elle sera donc moins longue, mais ce n'est pour autant qu'elle perdra en qualité ! (j'espère, j'y travaille en tout cas). Qui sera le grand amour de Craig ? Suspens !_

 **\- Non mais t'y crois à ça ?! Bordel de merde je vais pas te laisser tout seul ! Et puis qu'est-ce que je vais foutre là-bas franchement ?!**

Craig Tucker se lamente auprès de la boule de poils qui le fixe de ses grands yeux ronds. Il est probable que le cochon d'Inde n'y comprenne pas grand-chose. Stripe, c'est son nom, a toujours été le confident de son propriétaire, il doit souvent étancher ses peines et encore plus souvent essuyer sa colère. Son maître n'est pas doué pour exprimer ses émotions, la plupart du temps il reste impassible, c'est à croire que la seule chose dont il est capable est de faire des doigts d'honneur à tout le monde, la plupart du temps sans raison et surtout sans état d'âme. Craig ne tient pas de journal intime, il raconte tout à Stripe. Le petit animal ne le juge pas, il ne lui donne pas des conseils à la con et ne parle pas tout court. C'est donc le meilleur confident qu'il puisse exister à ses yeux. En ce moment il pique encore une crise, depuis son célibat c'est de plus en plus fréquent. Son ex petit-ami, car oui, Super Craig est gay, parvenait à le canaliser mais comme ils ne sont plus ensemble il n'a plus aucune raison de rester calme. Tweek Tweak est du genre à paniquer rapidement et il devait par conséquent rester zen s'il voulait le garder auprès de lui. Mais tout ça c'est fini ! Putain ! Depuis un certain temps déjà, il s'en est plus ou moins remis mais la frustration est à son comble. Aujourd'hui il est spécialement furax, pour cause d'une mauvaise nouvelle, une très mauvaise nouvelle : il part en vacance. Ouais comme ça, ça a l'air bien mais pas du tout ! Déjà il part en Espagne sous prétexte que c'est joli et qu'il y fait chaud. Il n'est pas convaincu, mais le pire c'est qu'il s'agit de vacance en famille. Et la famille Tucker, c'est assez folklorique : insultes et piques en tout genre et sûrement pas de l'amusement. A son âge, partir encore avec ses parents le saoule. Lui il veut profiter de l'été pour sortir avec ses potes, faire la fête et avec de la chance, s'envoyer en l'air. Là on peut dire que c'est raté. Puis il y a sa petite sœur, la petite terreur qui est en pleine crise d'adolescence et donc insupportable, cela dit, elle l'a toujours été. Tricia et lui, ça n'a jamais fait bon ménage. C'est encore pire depuis qu'il ne sort plus avec Tweek, elle estime que c'est de sa faute et qu'il a fait souffrir son beau-frère chéri. Apparemment, il a brisé son rêve de les voir se marier et de devenir ensuite la marraine de leurs enfants. N'importe quoi. Mais il y a encore pire, oui encore : Stripe ! Qui va prendre soin de lui durant son absence ? Il ne va quand même pas le laisser tout seul tout ce temps. Ils ne partent que deux semaines environs, mais c'est énorme relativement à un pauvre petit cochon d'Inde sans défense ! Il a bien sûr tenté d'utiliser cet argument pour pouvoir rester mais c'est peine perdue : ses parents insistent et ils sont du genre persistants. Ils n'ont surtout rien à foutre de Stripe. L'idée est de « recoller les morceaux » de « passer du bon temps ensemble » et de « renouer des liens ». Mais quelles conneries ! Ils n'ont jamais été une famille unie et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer ! Craig sort Stripe de sa cage et vient le poser sur son épaule. Ils se câlinent à leur façon. Le jeune homme se calme progressivement au contact de son ami poilu. Il soupire, pensif.

 **\- Je vais devoir trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi durant mon absence.**

 _A suivre..._

 _  
Mots de l'auteure : alors que pensez-vous cette intro ? Je suis curieuse de voir si vous êtes hypé.e.s !_


	2. Que la quête commence !

p data-p-id="ac5181fdc53b92f6bacf8d12990a1fdb"strong- Je vais devoir trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi durant mon absence./strong/p  
p data-p-id="de7f7647e776b98e397038c21f31ca72"Mais il faut que cette personne soit digne de confiance absolue. Et... là comme ça il ne voit personne en fait. Clyde est un bon pote mais c'est un abruti. Token ne s'est jamais occupé d'un quelconque animal et ça l'étonnerait que ses bourgeois de parents acceptent la présence de Stripe. Demander ça à Tweek est au-dessus de ses forces, en plus, il parait qu'il a un nouveau copain... Il a tout sauf envie d'assister à ça. Oui mais bon alors qui ? Quelle galère ! Il répertorie ses connaissances qui ont un jour détenu un animal. Le résultat n'est guère glorieux. Quoi, 3 seulement ? Bon ok il a exclu Cartman de la liste car c'est un connard et il qu'il serait capable de donner Stripe en pâtée à son chat./p  
p data-p-id="08ff4c125276d751f7043ea1c500e6be"strongCraig: Stripe, la quête que tu me donnes est putain de difficile, mais pour toi mon ami, je vais le faire !/strong/p  
p data-p-id="b278843ad0ccd039974b4ccf9981cbfe"Stripe répond par un couinement. Est-il seulement au courant de ce qu'il se passe ? Nul ne peut le dire. Le premier garçon que Craig a noté sur sa liste est certainement le plus crédible et le plus niais de South Park : Butters Stotch. S'il réussit à le persuader, ou manipuler, il aura trouvé une maison de remplacement pour Stripe. Il se souvient que le petit blond possédait ce qu'il appelait des « minions » qui étaient censés le servir quand il prenait le rôle du Professeur Chaos. Mais est-ce qu'il a réellement envie de confier son précieux pote à ce mec ? Il n'a pas vraiment le choix. Il grogne et s'installe à son bureau, Stripe toujours sur son épaule. De son ordinateur, il va sur le profil de Butters. Sa page est remplie de photos d'animaux mignons, de Hello Kitty et de selfies ridicules. Craig grimace et lève les yeux au ciel : putain mais qu'est-il en train de faire ? Il envoie un message à Stotch, sans grande conviction./p  
p data-p-id="443db1443e6e4bcf1a56bf552dc632cc"strongCraig: Yo. Je cherche quelqu'un pour s'occuper de Stripe pendant que je suis en vacance. Y'a moyen que je passe chez toi maintenant ?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="6d96fb91fe5224d7c1b79cb938ba17b9"Bon d'accord, il aurait pu faire un effort, il l'admet, seulement il n'en avait aucune envie alors voilà. Après tout, pouvoir approcher Stripe est un privilège, Butters devrait s'estimer heureux. Il met de la musique en attendant sa réponse. Du punk, ça défoule un max. Stripe aime aussi, il est trop mignon à remuer la tête comme ça ! Oui il est gaga de son cochon d'Inde. C'est le seul être de l'univers à le rendre ainsi. Déjà petit il disait qu'on pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait sur sa mère, il n'en avait rien à foutre, mais si on parlait mal de son cochon d'Inde, ça bardait ! Le bruit de sa messagerie coupe le son de la batterie déchaînée. C'est l'andouille de service qui lui a déjà répondu./p  
p data-p-id="0d8683549d91a5ef22f599e7ea2bfb11"strongButters: Coucou Craig ! Oui bien sûr tu peux venir, mais faudra être discrets parce que je suis puni.../strong/p  
p data-p-id="d434a88eea322307622223fbd089a170"Merde, il est sérieux ce mec ?! Puni ?! Ils ont largement passé l'âge d'être grondé ! Ok son père est un malade mais quand même... S'énerver sur lui maintenant n'est pas le bon plan s'il veut trouver un gardien./p  
p data-p-id="205a768d94942764549d0c42bbca39e5"strongCraig: J'arrive./strong/p  
p data-p-id="0efd74cdef8979bf24e6a7a57e61b37d"Bien, clair, concis, pas de parlote inutile et chiante au possible. Il enfile son fidèle sweat bleu, embarque Stripe dans sa cage et se met en route./p  
p data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p data-p-id="f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709" /p  
p data-p-id="1f7cdf788f714778039f9e6c4f71a6a1" /p  
p data-p-id="fd28fa46e51d32fdcf8be80b3f7acb6b" /p  
p data-p-id="931399f0a3b6c2440ae21d18f2fea804" /p  
p data-p-id="c7be9ab146d04d6b9a695847db6fd4e8" /p  
p data-p-id="09184c9d25661b99f18f07c6f96748ce"Butters lui ouvre la porte et affiche un sourire béat. Il sait qu'il n'est pas là pour une visite de courtoisie, n'est-ce pas ? Ce mec lui fout la honte sérieux. Le blond le fait rapidement entrer et l'emmène dans sa chambre tout aussi rapidement./p  
p data-p-id="71716a41f79cddf2bb8af0781d7ecf47"strongButters: Faut pas que mon papa nous voie ! /strong/p  
p data-p-id="d1fd39aa1cd627d0213722dc6e7e7d21"Mouais le pauvre enfant martyr, il connait la chanson. Craig inspecte la chambre de Butters, elle est encore trop enfantine à son goût mais Stripe s'en fiche certainement. Ce qu'il compte c'est qu'il soit bien installé. Il remarque une cage vide. Ainsi, il a encore des « minions »./p  
p data-p-id="a851a9c2c2c780d7f904b9cb25098f4f"strongCraig: C'est quoi que tu as ? Hamster ?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="7703740b093e42a43304d7d9890ab507"strongButters: Heu oui.../strong/p  
p data-p-id="529e293b9ee9f50042d829fc00700bd4"Butters évite son regard, il a l'air penaud tout à coup. Il regarde autour de lui, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne les voie ou écoute./p  
p data-p-id="31166c637098ff826bbe0325d6420451"strongButters: J'en avais un, "Minion", mais il n'est plus là./strong/p  
p data-p-id="f823278e2b3564d83d8d3f5a6debdbee"Craig hausse un sourcil. C'est quoi cette négligence ?/p  
p data-p-id="6a8a0d9666a3cbde30359cf42eca4b2b"strongCraig: Comment ça « plus là » ?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="24808961521693d0b93ab4d2b8622f79"strongButters: C'est mon papa qu'il l'a pris. Il a dit qu'il en avait besoin./strong/p  
p data-p-id="86cc006efbc309104ab42432c6e495f3"L'ébène se taperait bien la tête contre les murs mais fait un effort surhumain pour conserver sa maîtrise de soi./p  
p data-p-id="a8dd506b2a8697e8832ccb28d253e81f"strongCraig: Besoin ? Mais besoin pour quoi ?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="56c3f54d2d1139191470f97513fc9cc1"strongButters: Je sais pas, j'ai pas compris. Il est parti avec lui au sauna pour les hommes. Quand j'ai posé la question à maman elle est devenue furieuse et m'a puni./strong/p  
p data-p-id="4965b66119a7e9e297f9ad5d77889b2c"Craig perd ses couleurs, il affiche une mine dégoûtée. Mais son père est vraiment détraqué ! Putain mais et s'il faisait la même chose à Stripe ?! Tout mais pas ça ! Il a soudainement envie de vomir. Butters le regarde avec des yeux ronds, il ne comprend vraiment rien à rien celui-là ! Et ne comptez pas sur Craig pour qu'il lui explique ! Oh ça non, il préfère mettre les voiles, et ce, immédiatement./p  
p data-p-id="85a057a490d37186650678c62beb4db6"strongCraig: J'ai changé d'avis. Je vais trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Salut./strong/p  
p data-p-id="5d838efdd984648b22cdd60f8fce9ebc"Mais voilà que Butters a décidé d'être pénible et le retient pas la manche de son sweat./p  
p data-p-id="49e667ccdc5df0824f3b2fed0d021f1e"strongButters: Dis, tu voudrais pas rester avec moi ? Je m'ennuie tout seul.../strong/p  
p data-p-id="b3ad914127260d8978116c0f0f21851b"Heu... Non, absolument pas ! Ça devient bizarre, bien que ça l'était déjà dès le début./p  
p data-p-id="853087b178dae78707f6c48516eb3f4f"strongCraig: Nan. J'ai pas le temps, je dois trouver quelqu'un aujourd'hui, je pars dans deux jours./strong/p  
p data-p-id="b69a1775f565dffaae111c6036777e17"Ouais, c'est la chouette « surprise » de ses parents, juste le temps de faire ses valises, fun non ?/p  
p data-p-id="f8b45be44a0c6a85bdd363ccde424ced"strongButters: S'il te plait ! On fera ce que tu veux, tout ce que tu veux.../strong/p  
p data-p-id="a3b33cc9c5297b2bf17ed89e70936206"Le blond se rapproche de lui, trop près, trop près ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est sorti avec Tweek qu'il va craquer pour tous les blonds qui passent ! Dégage !/p  
p data-p-id="33e06ca6c95aa735c6e7940946f84b5d"strongCraig: Non merci. Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre pour... ça./strong/p  
p data-p-id="298621f0531228737ec99c24de5539ec"Ilquitte la maison des Stotch à grands pas. Bordel, quelle famille de fous !Et lui qui se plaignait de la sienne ! N'empêche que c'est le retour à la case départ. Et le temps passe. Il commence à se demander s'il va mener à bien cette quête ou non./p  
p data-p-id="391ebf420f14a30510c1762756cc906d" /p  
p data-p-id="0b33bce0ff90b5f124c17db49cea55f4" /p  
p data-p-id="aaded38d6b214d153f3b68638e0e4608"emA suivre.../em/p 


	3. Non merci

p data-p-id="b5bcaade4369d8967edd494137850c9c"Pas le temps de gamberger, Craig rentre chez lui et se remet en face de l'écran d'ordinateur. Le prochain mec sur la liste c'est... oh non. Ça promet d'être drôle, et pas dans le bon sens. Kenny McCormick, l'adorateur des rongeurs. Principalement des rats et des souris, normal, il en côtoie tous les jours... Craig rigole de sa propre méchanceté, il se fait rire tout seul, c'est déjà bien. Ce mec est sympa, déluré mais plus supportable que Butters. Par contre il est malchanceux, hériter d'une pauvreté pareille ça craint. Ce qui craint encore plus c'est qu'il va devoir se déplacer jusque chez lui. Par miracle, peut-être que sa chambre est suffisamment saine et entretenue pour pouvoir accueillir Stripe. De toute façon, il est dans le pétrin alors qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Il envoie le copié-collé de son message et attend. Le temps file, c'est trop de pression, comme dirait son ex. Waw, il ne l'avait jamais remarqué mais il se sent seul en fait. Ça lui manque de ne plus avoir de copain à prendre dans ses bras, à embrasser, à sucer, à baiser, ... La réponse de Kenny le réveille de sa torpeur. Dommage, ça commençait à devenir intéressant, mais il n'a pas le temps pour ça./p  
p data-p-id="0c1a17f716e0958fcbc4226b71eab1a5"strongKenny: C'est quand tu veux !/strong/p  
p data-p-id="78c1351bcefd534b27a5fa1fb72b33ef"Avec bien sûr l'emoji clin d'œil malaisant. Ouais il a envie de cul mais sûrement pas avec n'importe qui ! Il n'est pas désespéré à ce point. Et puis, s'il a de la chance il rencontrera un bel espagnol... Nope faut pas rêver, avec ses parents derrière lui c'est mort./p  
p data-p-id="755ce6da16c87b58858386fe24b91f98"strongCraig: J'arrive./strong/p  
p data-p-id="3d5b2c4d96aa1b33f7780b8f56b00db0"Il espère que sa réponse impassible calme les ardeurs de McCormick et se met en chemin. Le soir va bientôt tomber, il doit se dépêcher. Il presse le pas, et comme l'endroit est malfamé ce n'est pas plus mal. /p  
p data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p data-p-id="f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709" /p  
p data-p-id="1f7cdf788f714778039f9e6c4f71a6a1" /p  
p data-p-id="fd28fa46e51d32fdcf8be80b3f7acb6b" /p  
p data-p-id="931399f0a3b6c2440ae21d18f2fea804" /p  
p data-p-id="f58c57d29c54da1056cbbe055e5ef072"Kenny le reçoit dans sa demeure, si on peut dire, avec enthousiasme. S'il croit qu'il va finir dans son lit il se met le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! Sa chambre n'a pas vraiment changé depuis qu'ils sont petits. Sauf que les posters de nanas à poils ont disparu pour laisser place à des mecs en maillot de bain plutôt moulant. C'est... assez captivant il faut bien le dire. Mais il ne doit pas se laisser distraire ! Il regarde une souris blanche se balader tranquillement./p  
p data-p-id="48916b51136e2f064924f633a673df23"strongCraig: Ils n'ont pas de cage ?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="c87a13601bc5935d8baf88ae10cc97cb"strongKenny: Oh non, je les laisse faire leur vie./strong/p  
p data-p-id="ba1c4058fd1f18c689b5766377c61d4c"Craig lâche un « mouais » suspicieux. Il n'aime pas trop ça, les voir traîner partout. Et si l'un d'entre eux s'échappait ?/p  
p data-p-id="ab22e67df82f792ec06fedbb3584f91f"strongCraig: Tu en as combien ?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="f9f42b94fde9d6c69bf0b979a7f1cb35"strongKenny: Je n'en sais rien, ils vont et viennent comme ils veulent./strong/p  
p data-p-id="591998de629b16aa2c3e26492c00d7a8"C'est bien sa vaine, peut-on vraiment dire que Kenny a des animaux s'il ne sait pas combien il en possède ? Ça lui semble bien trop aléatoire comme mode de vie, pour Stripe en tous cas. Il a besoin de beaucoup d'attention et de douceur. Là, les rats et souris ont l'air livrés à eux-mêmes. Il devient livide quand deux mains coquines viennent se poser sur ses fesses./p  
p data-p-id="fa08e17d96b4c60257a4f470474feb5b"strongKenny: Bref, tu ne venais pas vraiment pour ça de toute façon, pas vrai Fucker ?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="5f9c118c4aa7be6eed356327e47007b8"Craig voit rouge : comment il l'a appelé ? Et qu'ils virent ses mains de là, tout de suite ! Mais quand va-t-on le laisser tranquille à la fin ?! Ça se ressent tant que ça qu'il est en manque ?! Bordel !/p  
p data-p-id="75c668fa23199e334a57c04903d10ae7"strongCraig: Recule, t'as aucune chance avec moi./strong/p  
p data-p-id="4c2b3d257c0ea7f279dc67825bfb0bd0"Il garde une voix neutre mais froide au possible. Si McCormick s'aperçoit qu'il s'énerve, il va en profiter. Kenny se met à rire, contre toute attente./p  
p data-p-id="4deef797c14c93bd47a850861157cc58"strongKenny: Dommage ! Jecroyais que tu aimais les blonds !/strong/p  
p data-p-id="a657198bdab5aa862b318ec2465d0856"strongCraig: C'est pas le cas. Je me tire./strong/p  
p data-p-id="924eaf943a57abf0be14bf55cfdf4fac"Il s'apprête à fuir quand une idée de vengeance lui vient en tête./p  
p data-p-id="2d40a82e059a7ad1fb928edef0c86fe8"strongCraig: Butters est open si ça t'intéresse./strong/p  
p data-p-id="64916a71d35cd98c2d522239cf5fecb4"Kenny est ravi et se désintéresse alors de lui. Sauvé !/p  
p data-p-id="eb1d626c80c7ea5b377c1dea2294aaf0"strongKenny: Cool ! Merci pour l'info, mec !/strong/p  
p data-p-id="350b5f7c9960a4d9f5b986385261796b"Il s'agit surtout d'un stratagème pour le fuir, mais ce fut avec plaisir. Il sort du taudis et rentre chez lui avec hâte. Ça a pris plus de temps que prévu. Il est déjà tard. Sa mère va hurler qu'il est en retard pour dîner, il lui répondra par son majeur et ça tournera mal. Normal quoi. Un classique chez la famille Tucker. En attendant, il n'a toujours personne pour s'occuper de Stripe./p  
p data-p-id="c7be9ab146d04d6b9a695847db6fd4e8" /p  
p data-p-id="391ebf420f14a30510c1762756cc906d" /p  
p data-p-id="0b33bce0ff90b5f124c17db49cea55f4" /p  
p data-p-id="9b9d857e00066da25df6f924992546cf" /p  
p data-p-id="aba90e3a4c7ecd6343b4803b4bf6c2a7" /p  
p data-p-id="5a9e00b096dd7df77004010806f934ae" /p  
p data-p-id="c9546dea3f1643d9779401a2f45047f4" /p  
p data-p-id="eeed3796f313d3a8c9eb8318a4acbbf8"Il file dans sa chambre pour ramener son ami poilu au bercail. Il le libère de sa cage dorée et le dépose sur son coussin, qui n'est destiné qu'à lui et uniquement lui. Il se dépêche, plus ou moins, à rejoindre sa famille qui est déjà installée à table. Tricia ne l'avait pas attendu pour commencer à manger mais il s'en fout. Sa mère lui demande s'il a déjà fait sa valise et lui rappelle de prendre des maillots de bain en suffisance. Non mais, il a une tête à bronzer comme un con sur la plage et se baigner dans une eau trop froide et trop salée ?! Il en a déjà marre alors qu'ils ne sont même encore partis. Son père s'extasie sur le fait qu'il adore la mer et en particulier les bateaux. Il collectionne d'ailleurs des maquettes et son hobby est d'en construire à l'intérieur de bouteilles, un travail délicat s'il en est. C'est surtout complètement débile aux yeux de son fils. Et là, sa petite sœur a décidé de l'emmerder :/p  
p data-p-id="e7a82d716767625d9aaa539752741e0d"strongTricia: J'ai vu Tweek avec son nouveau petit-ami aujourd'hui. Hé ben il est plus beau gosse que toi ! J'ai hâte de commencer une nouvelle collection de leurs images yaoi !/strong/p  
p data-p-id="1f2e8485d27043e36fae9289306ca38d"strongCraig: Ferme-là./strong/p  
p data-p-id="a4f2ba928e9aa4ca1ea0b724547721c8"Il lui adresse un magnifique fuck auquel elle répond du tac au tac. Sa mère rouspète et les prie de se calmer. Son père doit se retenir de pleurer en se souvenant du beau temps où son fils gay avait un copain. Quand il a dû décrocher les photos d'eux encadrées de toute la maison, ça été un grand choc pour lui. Son vœu le plus cher est que Craig retrouve l'amour, si possible un garçon mignon qui inspirera les artistes asiatiques locales. L'ébène engloutit son repas sans même profiter du goût de la nourriture, il est trop irrité pour cela. Sa mère affiche un visage triste, leur confie qu'elle est tellement tracassée pour Craig qu'elle ne parvient plus à se concentrer à son travail. Le paternel la rassure, bientôt les vacances et au revoir les soucis ! Le fils lève les yeux au ciel, ça, ça dépend pour qui ! Il n'attend pas le dessert pour se faire la malle et retourner dans sa chambre. Il étouffe et ses nerfs sont à vif. Il hurlerait bien mais se retient en s'apercevant que Stripe s'est endormi. Il a l'air si paisible, Craig l'envie. Lui aussi aimerait pouvoir passer une journée où il ne ferait que manger et dormir, sans personne pour lui pourrir la vie. C'est ce qu'il est censé faire en Espagne mais l'esprit n'y est pas. Si seulement il pouvait rester tranquille chez lui tandis que sa famille s'en aille loin. Il s'allonge sur son lit, songeur. C'est incroyable mais sa quête lui a prouvé qu'il existe pire parents que les siens : les Stotch et les McCormick sont irrécupérables. Pourtant, Butters et Kenny ne s'en plaignent pas spécialement. Alors qu'est-ce qui cloche chez lui ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas heureux ? Il pense l'avoir été avec Tweek à l'époque, mais il a également la sensation que cela remonte à trop loin. Son ex a retrouvé quelqu'un et pas lui ! Ça aussi ça lui fout la haine ! Ouais il est jaloux ! Ça l'énerve de ressentir un truc pareil mais c'est comme ça. Il se décide à préparer malgré tout ses affaires de voyage. Il ne pourra pas y déroger alors autant ne pas se retrouver sans rien là-bas. Il n'a pas beaucoup de vêtements légers, quelques t-shirts et un seul short. Faut dire aussi qu'à South Park il n'en a pas vraiment l'utilité. Il se débrouillera avec. Il galère pour retrouver son maillot, il ne va souvent à la piscine, il devrait, se serait l'occasion de voir des mecs à moitié à poil... Il note cette idée dans sa mémoire. Ah merde, il est frustré à ce point-là ? Si ça continue il va devenir comme Kenny : en chien continuellement. Et s'il devenait aussi lourd que lui ?! Tout mais pas ça ! Il boucle sa valise sans aucune gaieté. Après l'effort le réconfort : il allume sa console de jeu et se lance dans une partie. Ça lui permet de s'évader un peu. Il ne voit pas le temps passer et la fatigue le gagne. Il éteint tout, se déshabille et se jette sous les couvertures./p  
p data-p-id="091d5ff1c87ab3095c8c73dac59f4586"strongCraig: Bonne nuit, Stripe./strong/p  
p data-p-id="e4a6df1cd1e16821ae7c037b9f6797b2" /p  
p data-p-id="aaded38d6b214d153f3b68638e0e4608"emA suivre.../em/p 


	4. L'élu

p data-p-id="689f6a8521a3b1f7a37e3452bbcb147c"Craig se réveille, un peu trop tard à son goût. Il jure et massacre du poing son réveil, il ne sonne jamais quand il faut celui-là ! Stripe couine, inquiet. Le jeune homme se détend aussitôt, comprenant le message./p  
p data-p-id="fd6c7b779d39c9d4315b5981e03e14ff"strongCraig: Ouais, je sais. Désolé./strong/p  
p data-p-id="4660c087365e32a40c7f823b6bfd8c3e"Il vient saluer le cochon d'Inde en le caressant et lui donne un baiser sur le front. Il n'a plus beaucoup de temps pour trouver celui qui gardera Stripe. Il prend l'avion cette nuit. Il soupire mais le câlin du petit animal l'encourage à faire de son mieux. Il n'a plus qu'un seul gars à contacter, il ne sait pas pourquoi il l'a mis dernier de sa liste. Peut-être parce qu'ils sont rivaux depuis tout petits. Ou bien parce que finalement, ils ne se connaissent pas tant que ça. Il n'a jamais vraiment pris le temps de lui parler. Il enfile des vêtements au hasard et se connecte sur son pc. Il n'a plus le choix, il doit contacter Stanley Marsh. Il assouvit avant cela sa curiosité en surfant sur son profil. Beaucoup d'images concernant la défense du bien-être animal, bon point. Il apparait sur sa photo de profil avec son sweat Sea Shepherd, encore un bon point. Il a toujours gardé un style particulier depuis ses affinités avec les gothiques mais pas au point de se maquiller comme ces tarlouzes. C'est plutôt classe, enfin il a grandi, comme tout le monde, pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire. Ah, ils jouent au même jeu vidéo en ce moment. Bref, ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser distraire. Tiens, « célibataire » ? Il ne sort plus avec cette greluche de Wendy ? Bah tant mieux pour lui. Où il en était déjà ? Stripe lui mordille le doigt. Oui, le message ! Il retape exactement le même message qu'à Butters et Kenny, il n'a aucune envie de se prendre la tête. Dans son malheur, il a de la chance. Stan est justement connecté et lui répond directement./p  
p data-p-id="11e5c3d2c12fea1b63470183712f5840"strongStan: Salut, ça dépend, tu pars combien de temps ?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="107ca4cd3922f7c2552eccee8c60f37d"Mmh cette fois il ne peut pas simplement répondre « qu'il arrive ». Il fait chier avec sa question !/p  
p data-p-id="85d9ffd3d4230656755413e53d425799"strongCraig: Deux semaines et quelques jours./strong/p  
p data-p-id="6ad53b35c6ec3cd8b3a551f25d1e5197"Le désespoir le gagne en écrivant ces mots. L'horreur, comment va-t-il tenir autant de temps ?! Il a intérêt à avoir sa propre chambre dans ce village de vacance des enfers./p  
p data-p-id="2cd01a92fdfea48ee293c45ab605cd00"strongStan: Ok, de toute façon je pars pas cette année./strong/p  
p data-p-id="1bde6384ee74a8f611bad00ad70531cc"Mais alors pourquoi lui demander ? Ce qu'il peut-être con ce mec./p  
p data-p-id="6379d2012f963d49a4796ac486c07118"strongCraig: Je pars cette nuit, je peux le déposer chez toi ?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="73bff27a858e7c2557fceb5fd3c1ff82"Stan est sa dernière possibilité et il est plus ou moins certain que ce sera un bon remplaçant. Ouais enfin c'est surtout parce qu'il n'a plus d'autres choix. Ses postes sur les réseaux sociaux l'ont un peu rassuré, c'est déjà ça./p  
p data-p-id="61878b830023952481267059b15dd633"strongStan: Putain t'es grave ! Ok./strong/p  
p data-p-id="1ec8c2079ed408696b8391f95c1655d2"Il s'imagine le noireau se pincer l'arête du nez comme il en a l'habitude lorsqu'il est excédé. Oh ça va, il va pas chialer non plus. Oui il s'y prend à la dernière minute mais c'est la faute de ses parents, pas la sienne. Il attrape Stripe et le place dans sa cage, il sait que la boule de poils déteste ça mais lui aussi doit faire des concessions ! Il s'apprête à quitter la maison quand il entend la voix de sa mère le rappeler à l'ordre./p  
p data-p-id="3c29cfd5a27adf05ded9de5e1454bb98"strongMadame Tucker: Ne rentre pas trop tard, il faut être en forme pour le grand départ !/strong/p  
p data-p-id="859442af7a79aaca103a0826e469abc2"strongCraig: Ouais./strong/p  
p data-p-id="1e67b3b0ea4c371e02c2dc79b7902ba5"Elle est beaucoup trop enthousiaste pour ce que c'est. Il fait froid dehors, au moins là-bas il fera chaud. Mais il n'aime pas non plus quand il fait trop chaud. Il arrive chez les Marsh, il sursaute en voyant la sœur aînée lui ouvrir la porte d'un mauvais œil./p  
p data-p-id="7eff962021086626f4353843af344379"strongShelley: Qu'est-ce que tu veux, petite merde ?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="5a7bc154995c70aa5c1e954b36d2138c"Toujours aussi aimable et... affreuse. Elle n'a plus son appareil dentaire mais elle reste à cran./p  
p data-p-id="1eba36398f29cbe8f23fa729d587275c"strongCraig: Je viens voir Stan./strong/p  
p data-p-id="1a1caf875596c4ba9723cae3acffc63e"Autrement dit, laisse-moi entrer et dégage. Shelley hurle le prénom de son frère, le pauvre Stripe frémit./p  
p data-p-id="029fd3334635a356dc5e8ad082357579"strongShelley: Ton pote le pd est là pour toi !/strong/p  
p data-p-id="fea23fe42c72d254dff8288e265fea5f"Qu'est-ce qu'il lui retient de lui casser la gueule déjà ? Heureusement Stan débarque avant qu'il ne s'emporte sur la harpie. Il lui fait signe de monter. Ils fuient Shelley comme ils peuvent et retrouvent enfin le calme./p  
p data-p-id="99b0c2767e9cf9e06b3bf909ce305051"strongStan: Tu as dû avoir peur./strong/p  
p data-p-id="59c83ea1509b1ae13b3bc1ba66165405"Craig hausse un sourcil : peur ? Faut pas exagérer, elle est gonflante, pas effrayante./p  
p data-p-id="fb41314304ffad5fc594b2300119ba4d"strongCraig: Quoi ?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="16acdf33bac5188211191f24dabe9836"Il remarque alors que Stan s'adressait à Stripe, recroquevillé dans sa cage. Craig l'ouvre et le prend dans ses mains, il tremble comme une feuille. Au contact de son maitre, il s'apaise rapidement. Il observe la chambre de Marsh, elle est plutôt cool. Une autre cage attire son attention. Un autre cochon d'Inde ? Il ne savait pas que Stan en a un lui aussi. Stan suit son regard et s'explique./p  
p data-p-id="36ae4f7e7baf8b95188a9419bb098f1d"strongStan: J'étais déprimé quand Sparky est mort alors... Voilà Lemmiwinks !/strong/p  
p data-p-id="e2fa836d98dd78dfd74310bb7701a971"C'est vrai que Stan avait un chien, un chien gay. Il s'obstinait à vouloir porter un fouloir rose, c'était toute une histoire. Ça fait bizarre de se dire qu'il n'est plus de ce monde. Il comprend sa peine, c'est pareil pour lui à chaque fois qu'il perd un Stripe. Il y a eu Stripe 1, Stripe 2, etc./p  
p data-p-id="ea4eede06d87c91dcb26a1ffcd4e7ce0"strongCraig: Lemmiwinks ? Comme la gerbille de notre école ?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="a4cc79fa90b4b0f84e47de72a5398abb"strongStan: Ouais ! Lui aussi me manque !/strong/p  
p data-p-id="fa3101138bd9acbe86026563a81a49d1"Le corbeau retrouve le sourire tandis que Craig s'approche d'une petite maison aménagée pour l'animal. Il pousse un «ohhhhhhhh » attendri : ce cochon d'Inde est trop beau ! Tout noir avec une petite ligne blanche sur la tête ! Il craque !/p  
p data-p-id="49c1a53c76da02565f6387187c317ba8"strongCraig: Je peux le caresser ?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="201b8fa73094705c3edb71dd882e1aa8"Il entend Stan rigoler un peu./p  
p data-p-id="5d8878a64800195a2ebca05a4abaadb5"strongStan: Ouais vas-y, il est sympa./strong/p  
p data-p-id="19a1899599a4817eda5d71dcf7240c9c"Craig accueille Lemmiwinks dans ses mains, il est tout doux, Stan doit prendre soin de sa fourrure comme il se doit. Il est tout à coup soulagé d'un poids : Stan est capable de veiller sur Stripe. Et en plus Stripe se fera un copain ! Tout est bien qui finit bien !/p  
p data-p-id="c89c11002dc84893d724cc549083f93b"strongCraig: Merci./strong/p  
p data-p-id="a5efb961cd930f33a18b02570f25b6f2"Stan semble surpris mais se contente de répondre un simple « pas de problème ». Craig Tucker qui le remercie, c'est improbable c'est vrai. Il laisse les petits animaux faire connaissance. Mais le pauvre Lemmiwinks fuit devant le caractère furibond de Stripe. Tiens, c'est bizarre ça ! Il faut dire aussi qu'il n'avait jamais vu son petit Stripe rencontrer ses congénères. Décidément, c'est le meilleur des cochons d'Inde !/p  
p data-p-id="c4e740b9324f304833cf1ac8720902c2"strongStan: Ça va être ton colocataire pendant un petit temps, il va falloir vous entendre./strong/p  
p data-p-id="76670ae95b8a92e1aa8cfc0d265bc4e2"C'est marrant, il lui parle comme si c'était une personne. Il fait exactement pareil avec Stripe. Il n'est pas le seul à être atteint du syndrome du fou des animaux. Le silence et puis soudain :/p  
p data-p-id="7014950f31f548a8db3288745cfa9f8d"strongStan: Tu m'avais donné envie./strong/p  
p data-p-id="40a1ea61d194f961b786c94db1b43486"Craig se fige : quoiiii ? Comment ça ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ?! Stop !/p  
p data-p-id="292e46c97ab3112e3d44b3931356c616"strongStan: Je voyais tes photos avec Stripe et moi aussi je voulais un cochon d'Inde, ils sont tellement mignons !/strong/p  
p data-p-id="238f34df5a08d15e8ae7019a86675028"Il souffle de soulagement, il s'était imaginé n'importe quoi ! Comme si Stan avait envie de lui ! N'importe quoi ! D'ailleurs lui non plus n'est pas attiré par lui, pas du tout ! Il a un certain charme, il est stylé, il a les mêmes passions que lui et... oui après vérification son postérieur est vraiment pas mal. Mais ce n'est pour ça qu'il est attiré ! Stan remarque qu'il ne dit plus rien, bien qu'il ne soit pas très causant de base./p  
p data-p-id="4c0a34add4686c0dd6748ed01782f302"strongStan: Sinon tu pars où ?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="cef609ffc420626dad48db04dcfc0678"strongCraig: En Espagne./strong/p  
p data-p-id="df6643b84c103e9c8f9dbd77385bee8b"Ce n'est décidément pas la conversation du siècle./p  
p data-p-id="b35289615e6fd099529ff8eabec2b938"strongStan: Cool... et tu y vas avec qui ?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="96b6c15766a4b187efc5d4f04be5df79"strongCraig: Ma famille. Tue-moi s'il te plait./strong/p  
p data-p-id="b935d93ff0f81fa337c92fd0965ba0f3"Stan éclate de rire./p  
p data-p-id="6450891eb8489b84f05ee1ddebf6a712"strongStan: Je compatis, mec. Si je devais encore passer des vacances avec mes parents je dirais pareil./strong/p  
p data-p-id="13686b62c2fdbc5511b4b618ade442c8"Ouais, le père de Stan est un imbécile doublé d'un alcoolique. Sa mère est plutôt sympa, en comparaison à son mari. Le pire élément doit sûrement être sa sœur, constamment en rogne. /p  
p data-p-id="f975453275d2d1437bb1b7f4ee7d594a"strongCraig: Tu veux dire que tu ne pars pas avec eux du tout ?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="87309ea35f6d1e4fa2d02e3c77d519eb"strongStan: Nope, je reste ici, je surveille la maison. Ils partent dans 1 semaine, à moi la liberté !/strong/p  
p data-p-id="717494b9354836cf6a73ace8bde80a56"Craig le jalouse fortement, lui il est obligé de les supporter. Ces vacances ont pour but de les réunir, mais si ça ne faisait qu'empirer les choses ?/p  
p data-p-id="5c87dd189fbcd05f4b4f1f576a506b0a"strongCraig: Bon, je vais y aller.../strong/p  
p data-p-id="69a48ffcace9929ce85e682b223cf5c2"Il fixe Stripe avec tristesse. Comment va-t-il faire sans lui ? Il va lui manquer ! Il le câline une dernière fois mais ne parvient pas à le quitter. Ses yeux s'embuent de larmes./p  
p data-p-id="389003ca22b32e8b50a6e3a37ca88a5d"strongStan: Hey, pleure pas. Je prendrai soin de lui, promis./strong/p  
p data-p-id="8032153f7cb7019e7c0a402958cd7aaa"Il sursaute en entendant la voix de Stan tout près de lui. Non il ne pleure pas ! Il est juste ému !/p  
p data-p-id="d18811a0595efad8f869c8765dbd7f55"strongCraig: T'as intérêt./strong/p  
p data-p-id="4560df258e43f7f52112d624bb7c15ff"Il quitte la maison des Marsh, le cœur lourd. Son petit Stripe d'amour va être loin de lui, il ne supporte pas cette idée. Il rentre chez lui et s'autorise à faire une sieste, après tout, il n'aura pas l'occasion de beaucoup dormir cette nuit. Il ferme les yeux et revoit l'image de Stan avec Stripe et Lemmiwinks, un sur chaque épaule./p  
p data-p-id="994359d1a7c98e59aef9bb8fa2488cb7"strongCraig: Je t'ai confié l'être qui compte le plus pour moi, ne me déçois pas Stan./strong/p  
p data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p data-p-id="aaded38d6b214d153f3b68638e0e4608"emA suivre.../em/p  
p data-p-id="f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709" /p  
p data-p-id="1f7cdf788f714778039f9e6c4f71a6a1" /p 


	5. Comment va Stripe ?

p data-p-id="ffce6d1aecc47b5c7c2eadfbe9836541"« Scouic scouic ! Grrrr ! Mouif ! Tssss ! » Une joute verbale fait rage entre deux cochons d'Inde, sans aucune vergogne, ils réveillent de bon matin l'humain qui s'occupe d'eux. Stan Marsh émerge des couvertures avec une mine affreuse : ils ne sont pas sérieux ces deux-là ?! Ils ont passé toute la nuit à se chamailler ! Et ce, même dans une cage différente pour les séparer. Ça ne les empêche pas de se crier dessus apparemment. Fatigué de leurs disputes incessantes, il daigne se lever et va chercher Lemmiwinks. Avec un peu de chance, il se calmera une fois près de lui. Il se recouche, le petit animal se blottit contre lui, un son s'échappe de sa gorge, un peu comme un chat qui ronronne. Le jeune est bercé et se rendort, enfin il aimerait bien mais c'est maintenant son téléphone qui s'y oppose. Il se lamente, qui peut lui envoyer un message si tôt ? C'est malin, impossible de fermer l'œil ! Sa curiosité le perdra. Il prend son smartphone qui reposait sur la table de nuit. Il est surpris de voir que c'est le dénommé Craig Tucker qui le contacte./p  
p data-p-id="7217bdce503f0ba58e3428ee75c33adc"strongCraig: Comment va Stripe ?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="38467b0ead474c1ddecee6837752dff2"Bravo : pas de bonjour, rien, il ne pense qu'à son cochon d'Inde !/p  
p data-p-id="75c9bdeacb0b0a6d15ec8b8d825b471d"strongStan: Et le décalage horaire, t'as oublié ? Il va bien./strong/p  
p data-p-id="ee984817d934770b73104a094127cf4d"Il omet volontairement de lui dire à quel point il est lourd de toujours chercher des noises à Lemmiwinks./p  
p data-p-id="0fc7d978a2521cd321afcc7fcbb3b009"strongCraig: Nan, je suis dans le mal. Ok, merci de t'occuper de lui. Bonne nuit./strong/p  
p data-p-id="045ff944f1dfcf0782c2f74dffc3a4af"Stan lève les yeux au ciel, évidemment avec 8 heures de décalage, il est l'heure pour lui d'aller se coucher. Mais le réveiller lui, ça ne lui pose aucun problème ! Ce mec est une ordure ! Enfin, il lui a quand même dit merci. Et quelqu'un qui aime à ce point les animaux ne peut pas être mauvais. Il jette un œil à Stripe, qui s'est décidé à roupiller lui aussi. Génial, il est le seul à être encore éveillé dans cette histoire !/p  
p data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p data-p-id="f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709" /p  
p data-p-id="1f7cdf788f714778039f9e6c4f71a6a1" /p  
p data-p-id="fd28fa46e51d32fdcf8be80b3f7acb6b" /p  
p data-p-id="931399f0a3b6c2440ae21d18f2fea804" /p  
p data-p-id="c7be9ab146d04d6b9a695847db6fd4e8" /p  
p data-p-id="391ebf420f14a30510c1762756cc906d" /p  
p data-p-id="0b33bce0ff90b5f124c17db49cea55f4" /p  
p data-p-id="9b9d857e00066da25df6f924992546cf" /p  
p data-p-id="06dddf1c5fa7adff6eba3588eca6b819"Le lendemain, Craig se réveille dans une chambre typiquement de « vacances », aménagée avec le strict minimum mais plutôt confortable. Elle a heureusement accès à internet. Ça pourrait être pire, ils ne sont pas au milieu de nulle part et il a une chambre juste pour lui. Devoir en partager une avec sa sœur aurait été un véritable supplice. Il ouvre les rideaux, au loin il peut voir la mer. Chouette... non en vérité il s'en moque. Il ne veut pas être ici. Il s'habille avec son unique short et un de ses rares t-shirts et descend dans la cuisine. Elle est trop exiguë pour pouvoir dire de préparer quelque chose mais le centre de vacance livre les repas aux pensionnaires. Ses parents ne se sont rien refusés apparemment. Il entend le bruit de la douche, c'est sûrement Tricia, elle y passe toujours un temps fou. Ses parents sont à table, ils s'affairent à remplir un grand panier en osier de serviettes de plages, de nourriture et de boissons. Il sent l'arnaque arriver./p  
p data-p-id="3c6da66b92cadeb8ffb15d6db581e5a0"strongMonsieur Tucker: Bonjour fiston ! Ne mange pas trop maintenant, on va faire un pique-nique sur la plage !/strong/p  
p data-p-id="bb522e047673b8c190253ee2858f42e9"Sa mère applaudit, sa bonne humeur resplendit dans toute la pièce. L'ébène est décontenancé, il se contente de répondre un « ok » sur un ton neutre. Il ne veut pas casser cette joie ambiante, il veut juste avaler un truc avant de partir. C'est bizarre de voir ses parents comme ça. Il se croirait dans une série télé pourrie des années 90./p  
p data-p-id="f6fcc89cc7d9473ba53eed631f8c3843"La famille Tucker se retrouve en face de la mer, installés dans le sable chaud. Ils ont déjà tous revêtus leur maillot de bain, hormis Craig qui reste dubitatif. Son père a décidé de mener son reportage, il photographie et filme tout ce qu'il voit. Tricia vient secouer son frère, elle déborde d'énergie./p  
p data-p-id="56657115fda0fa520ca51c0b914bc6f4"strongTricia: Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Viens, on va se baigner ! Allez ! /strong/p  
p data-p-id="d7d8c371ab3b4b59a9e4c5c7fd05fa0c"Craig grogne et se résigne à au moins « se mettre en tenue », le soleil tape sur sa peau blanche comme le lait./p  
p data-p-id="980962fade5ff833247e7b4e0a558e76"strongMadame Tucker: Craig, met de la crème solaire !/strong/p  
p data-p-id="e184518aed8eac6ba03a71ed0cc44037"Sa mère lui lance le flacon, elle aussi est enthousiaste, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il étale la crème sur son corps, le sable vient se coller sur sa peau et c'est chiant. Tricia essaie de le soulever en le tirant par le bras. Il capitule et la suit pour aller faire trempette. Sa sœur se précipite dans l'eau sans aucune hésitation. Il se risque à y tremper son pied et frissonne : putain elle est trop froide !/p  
p data-p-id="b14cc9c91799be81b0b57f88cbd237b4"strongTricia: Ramène-toi, chochotte !/strong/p  
p data-p-id="18e0487a587d1a714e5d910ac8f6a9cc"Craig lui montre son majeur avant de réagir au quart de tour, jamais il n'allait la laisser le traiter de cette manière ! Il fonce, ignore tant bien que mal la sensation de fraîcheur extrême et se lance sur Tricia. Il l'a soulève sans difficulté et l'a fait tournoyer. Elle rigole ? Qu'elle attende un peu seulement ! Il l'éclabousse, elle riposte. Ils essaient de faire tomber. Voilà qu'il se surprend à rire lui aussi. Sa sœur s'interrompt soudainement, ses yeux brillent :/p  
p data-p-id="00304b6d2c89e4e91bd41a386c25ad86"strongTricia: Putain, y'a un mec qui vend des glaces ! Des glaaaaaces !/strong/p  
p data-p-id="29071b952308f4067c8098c34130a405"strongCraig: C'est le dernier arrivé qui paie !/strong/p  
p data-p-id="2e33a7546010b35995d8e33119b7ae24"Craig s'encourt, Tricia sur ses talons. Elle l'insulte de salaud tout en riant, les autres vacanciers les dévisagent, surpris de cette marque d'affection hors du commun. Le jeune homme a de plus grandes jambes, et surtout, il a bénéficié de l'effet de surprise. Il arrive premier. Malgré sa victoire, il offre une glace à Tricia, sans trop savoir ce qu'il lui a pris. Il était retourné prendre de l'argent dans son sac, juste pour elle. C'est sa petite sœur. Elle est souvent chiante mais ça reste sa famille. Bah ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a plus ressenti ça. Il aperçoit ses parents, ils lui font coucou, l'air un peu bête. Hmm mouais, salut. Ils ont tout vu, pas vrai ? Ils n'ont pas intérêt à ramener ça sur le tapis ! /p  
p data-p-id="aba90e3a4c7ecd6343b4803b4bf6c2a7" /p  
p data-p-id="5a9e00b096dd7df77004010806f934ae" /p  
p data-p-id="c9546dea3f1643d9779401a2f45047f4" /p  
p data-p-id="2eb71592a32b5119b15905638e34ba03"Cette virée à la plage n'était pas si pénible que ça en fin de compte. Ils ont terminé par une promenade sur la digue, ils ont aussi flâné dans les rues commerçantes avant de se faire un bon restaurant. Craig rentre sa chambre après avoir passé un moment sous la douche à faire partir tout ce sable. Il s'affale sur le lit et devient songeur. Si le reste des vacances se déroule comme ça, ce serait plutôt cool. D'ordinaire ils n'osent pas se donner en spectacle, ils évitent les restaurants par exemple, car c'est souvent au beau milieu d'un repas que les disputes éclatent. Mais ici, rien de tout cela. Est-ce dû au soleil ou bien à l'air iodé ? Il est fatigué mais ne parvient pas à s'endormir, il manque quelque chose... Mais oui ! Stripe ! Sans sa présence, difficile de trouver le sommeil. Il aurait aimé lui raconter sa journée. Il n'y a plus qu'une seule chose à faire !/p  
p data-p-id="e4a6df1cd1e16821ae7c037b9f6797b2" /p  
p data-p-id="ed95fcac35226d55b9132a1d4b5b60e7" /p  
p data-p-id="b922278241ec8e9614518809fa9531bd" /p  
p data-p-id="8531a036145c49b9d245c88a4288be6b" /p  
p data-p-id="7cdf3811d5ea4f53a93a3a5ece5829e8" /p  
p data-p-id="1a01fde562a45e76d46d6a58fb48b8b4" /p  
p data-p-id="56ce2480e0d7b54fa2eeb474765bf5a0" /p  
p data-p-id="d1dc6039f6396cb0e2e34982b36f7633" /p  
p data-p-id="6397f069a311c55b725cffc0682ac0a5" /p  
p data-p-id="84c9da702e04010908fc6b4c48bdbb30" /p  
p data-p-id="c01a26afeb67bba1036d085875be0c9a"Stan est interrompu dans sa tentative de réconciliation de cochons d'Inde par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Les deux boules de poils s'agitent : elles veulent conserver l'attention du jeune homme et c'est reparti pour les chamailleries. Il prend Stripe avec lui, se doutant parfaitement de qui il s'agit derrière ce message./p  
p data-p-id="40b3082c952bc82c7daa178a091bb7dc"strongCraig: Salut. Comment va Stripe ?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="c77a1731622d85c83741412dca42cadb"« Salut » il y a du progrès ! Stan ne lui fait cependant pas remarquer, chercher ce genre de noises à Craig ne servirait rien à rien, s'il ne voit pas la tronche qu'il tire, où est le fun ?/p  
p data-p-id="2a682232783f013704139e5c74cb03f9"strongStan: Hey ! Il va bien, mais c'est encore tendu avec Lemmiwinks./strong/p  
p data-p-id="ad3d9dd39151c9d1bc21f7ab6a1a7d72"La réponse de Craig se fait attendre, en fait, maintenant qu'il sait que son best friend poilu va bien, il a peut-être clôt la conversation. Mais ce n'est heureusement pas le cas, sans savoir pourquoi, le corbeau est soulagé./p  
p data-p-id="545f895d21a9ca422a434d0cd166f201"strongCraig: Tu pourrais m'envoyer une photo ?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="89ab70abdf74d46592028e9b0884e93d"Stan rougit bêtement, il se sent stupide d'avoir tout de suite imaginé une demande explicite de sa part. C'est une photo de Stripe qu'il demande, pas de lui ! Stripe est justement blottit contre lui, il peut être adorable quand il veut celui-là ! Il prend alors un selfie, de façon à ce que le Stripe version câlin soit mis en évidence. Il vérifie quand même qu'il n'a pas trop une sale tête avant de l'envoyer, ce n'est pas qu'il est spécialement soucieux de son apparence mais c'est à Craig qu'il envoie la photo... il pourrait se foutre de sa gueule. Oh et puis merde il s'en fout, qu'il pense ce qu'il veut ! Craig se manifeste cette fois directement./p  
p data-p-id="2bd376e82623c1816cdf18ce743cad79"strongCraig: Vous êtes beaux. Surtout Stripe./strong/p  
p data-p-id="5d15d51171c86ffcbd7a578e66950b7e"Stan rougit de plus belle devant le message inattendu, c'est vrai quoi, comment pouvait-il s'imaginer que Craig mette des cœurs dans ces putains de messages ! C'est pour Stripe que l'emoji est adressé mais ça reste bizarre. Ce mec est vraiment bizarre. D'accord, depuis ses virées avec les gothkids il aime ce qui est non-conventionnel, mais là, Craig Tucker bat les records. Le fait de repenser à cette bande le fait évidemment repenser à Wendy. Il ne se sent pas triste, plutôt reconnaissant en réalité. Elle a fait beaucoup pour lui. Peu de filles auraient fait pareil. Il regarde l'heure, si on compte les 8 heures de différence avec l'Espagne, Craig s'est sûrement endormi. Il regarde Stripe, qui le fixe de ses petits yeux./p  
p data-p-id="a2aff8295ba363a659abf00b8fb23c9e"strongStan: Tu l'aimes beaucoup, pas vrai ?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="4adf39b814b47e3af54027b8e0abdf73"strong- Scouic !/strong/p  
p data-p-id="0bf5acbb6e41d35e284772167f5c2849" /p  
p data-p-id="6df0c51d7425b3c9cb02922aeb9b41a2" /p  
p data-p-id="452a38fb1acbb20ca18e7c1b4fa5a454" /p  
p data-p-id="aaded38d6b214d153f3b68638e0e4608"A suivre...strongbr /strong/p 


	6. Photos compromettantes LEMON

**\- Salut, Stan ! On compte sur toi pour t'occuper de la maison !**

Randy Marsh claque la portière de la voiture familiale et démarre à vive allure, craignant d'arriver en retard à l'aéroport. Stan leur fait signe jusqu'à ce que le véhicule disparaisse de son champ de vision. Il referme la porte et saute alors de joie :

 **Stan: Enfin libre !**

Pour sa première journée seul avec lui-même il a tout simplement décidé de ne rien faire à part regarder des séries et jouer aux jeux vidéo, tout ça sans être dérangé, pour changer. Il retourne dans sa chambre, afin de s'assurer que les boules de poils ne baignent pas dans leur sang. Mais non, les cochons d'Inde se poursuivent, piaillent et courent dans tous les sens, seraient-ils en train de jouer ? Difficile à dire. Ils ne s'entretuent pas, c'est déjà ça. Il baille et se frotte les yeux, il a dû se lever aux aurores pour dire au revoir à sa famille. Il s'allonge dans son canapé, oui c'est le sien car il est dans SA chambre. Il n'est pas aussi confortable que celui du salon mais il considère qu'en avoir un rien que pour lui est déjà un luxe. Il erre sur les réseaux sociaux un moment avant de pouffer. La raison ? Une photo de Craig, un selfie avec sa tête de blasé, les bras croisés alors qu'un paysage magnifique se trouve derrière lui. Pourquoi avoir posté ça, franchement ? Il le voit connecté et lui pose directement la question.

 **Craig: C'est pour que le monde entier sache que je ne m'amuse pas.**

Il rigole et secoue la tête, il ne changera donc jamais ? Être au soleil avec les personnes que l'on aime, ça ne doit pas être si terrible, si ? Bon d'accord, à choisir il préfère sa situation : être tranquille. Un peu de solitude fait du bien de temps en temps, lui qui a souvent besoin de prendre du recul et de réfléchir. Il a tendance à souvent se prendre la tête, contrairement à certains, il ne vise personne. Il continue son exploration du web, encore une photo de Craig, sauf que cette fois, ce n'est pas lui qui l'a partagée. C'est sa sœur, Tricia, qui s'en est chargée. Le cliché est presque paranormal, il vérifie à deux fois avant de conclure qu'il s'agit bien de Tucker. Pas de doute c'est bien lui, mais c'est dingue : il sourit, il a l'air super heureux même. Sa sœur et lui rayonnent, avec une glace en main. Le corbeau se montre malicieux est envoie la photo au concerné.

 **Stan: Tu en es sûr ?**

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre, il peut se l'imaginer fulminer d'ici.

 **Craig: Putain c'est quoi ça ?! J'ai vraiment une tête de con en plus ! Je parie que c'est mon père qui a pris cette photo ! Supprime-la !**

Cette réaction est divinement drôle ! Stan sourit narquoisement, il paierait cher pour voir quelle tête il fait en ce moment.

 **Stan: Vous êtes mignons pourtant ! Je vais la garder précieusement.**

 **Craig: Ouais c'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule !**

Franchement ça vaut de l'or, il enregistre la photo. Comme ça, s'il le fait chier il aura une arme de dissuasion massive. Il recadre même le cliché afin de n'avoir que Craig, torse-nu, probablement en short de bain, souriant et avec une crème glacée, ça doit valoir des millions. Il résiste à l'envie de la repartager ou pourquoi pas d'en faire un meme. Il n'est pas cruel à ce point.

 **Stan: T'as fait ma journée en tous cas !**

Craig ne lui répond que par son émoji préféré : le majeur dans toute sa splendeur. Il se déconnecte ensuite, il va probablement dormir. La récréation est finie. Il allume sa console de jeu et se lance dans une partie de plusieurs heures.

Le temps file à une vitesse folle quand on prend du temps pour soi. Il va falloir qu'il se prépare de quoi manger. Il fouille dans le frigo et trouve de quoi faire son bonheur. Il fera le plein de carottes, c'est décidé ! Il en garde quelques morceaux pour ses petits protégés. Ceux-ci semblent épuisés de leurs cavalcades, leur cage est sens dessus dessous. Il soupire, mi- amusé mi- fatigué de leurs bêtises. Stan les appelle, et comme il s'agit de nourriture, ils arrivent évidemment à la vitesse vv prime. Les disputes recommencent, se bousculant pour être le premier à prendre des bouts du légume.

 **Stan: On se calme, il y en a assez pour vous deux !**

Les deux petits animaux le regardent fixement avant de faire l'effort de partager. Ils mangent finalement ensemble. Il ne résiste pas à cette scène si touchante et prend une photo. Si ça continue il pourra faire un album souvenir du séjour de Stripe pour son maître. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, il s'affale devant une bonne série. C'est quand ses yeux se ferment tout seuls qu'il se décide à se mettre au lit. Avant de dormir, un dernier moment smartphone. Il contemple les photos de Stripe et Lemmiwinks qui font les fous, petit à petit ils commencent à se supporter. Il tombe alors sur la photo de Craig. Il l'observe un bon moment, s'attardant sur chaque détails. Mais cette fois ce n'est pas de l'hilarité qu'il ressent. Non, c'est autre chose, c'est... waw. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que le torse de Craig est aussi bien sculpté. Ah ouais, c'est peut-être parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais observé avant. Il est bien foutu, ce constat lui donne le rose aux joues. Dommage que la photo ne permet pas de voir ce qui se passe plus bas... Merde le premier émoi sexuel qu'il ressent est pour Craig ! C'est super étrange ! En faisant son coming out il ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour craquer sur lui. Ça lui est tombé dessus sans prévenir ! C'est le karma qui le puni pour s'être moqué de lui, c'est ça ? Il sursaute et laisse tomber son téléphone quand un message apparait sur son écran. Putain, c'est lui ! Comme s'il avait senti qu'il pensait à lui ! Non, c'est impossible, mais le hasard fait mal les choses. Il se sent coupable alors qu'il n'a rien fait de mal, enfin pas encore. Il cache son visage dans un coussin, terriblement honteux. Il ose y jeter un coup d'œil, le cœur battant.

 **Craig: Hey, tu me dois une photo.**

Comment ça ? Il lui en veut encore pour cette stupide photo ? Ouais bah s'il avait su quel effet ça déclencherait chez lui il ne l'aurait jamais gardée !

 **Craig: T'as une photo de moi à moitié à poil, rends-moi la pareille.**

Stan devient rouge et panique. Vite, une excuse, un moyen d'empêcher ça. Il peut juste ne pas répondre ou l'envoyer se faire foutre mais il n'y parvient bizarrement pas.

 **Stan: Quoi ?! T'es bourré ?**

Ouais bravo, ça c'est la réponse parfaitement adéquate. Il se pince l'arête du nez, excédé de sa propre stupidité. Pourquoi il réagit comme ça bordel ?!

 **Craig: Nan, c'est le matin ici. Je dis juste que c'est injuste que tu sois le seul à te branler avec la photo de quelqu'un, MA photo.**

Le corbeau se retient de hurler. C'est n'importe quoi ! Comme s'il allait faire une chose pareille, sérieux ?! Il ferme les yeux et soupire, oh si, il allait le faire justement et c'est ça le pire. Il frappe le matelas de son poing et ôte son t-shirt, il veut une photo ? Et bien il l'aura et qu'il le laisse tranquille. Et puis s'il se touche en la regardant, ça ne le dérange pas vraiment... Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il pense ça ! Il « pose » alors comme il peut, portant uniquement un boxer. Il fait cependant attention à ce que son érection ne soit pas visible, ce serait beaucoup trop gênant. Ce serait un aveu, l'aveu de dire que oui, il l'excite et pas qu'un peu. Mais comment ils en sont arrivés là ? C'est dingue ce qu'il se passe ! Il envoie la photo et se détourne immédiatement de l'écran de son téléphone, comme si la réponse de Craig l'effrayait. Il ne sait pas s'il doit regretter son geste ou non. Il a peut-être dit ça pour se moquer de lui, ça lui ressemblerait bien. Mais il ne sait pas qu'il préfère les hommes, si ? C'est assez récent, il n'a jamais eu de copain et peu de personnes de son entourage sont au courant, alors comment pourrait-il l'être ? Il déglutit péniblement lorsque la réponse de Craig s'affiche sur son écran.

 **Craig: Putain, je pensais que pas ça me ferait autant d'effet.**

Stan se surprend à sourire et même d'être ravi à l'idée de lui plaire. L'excitation qu'il ressent envers lui est réciproque, il n'a encore jamais vécu ça avant. C'est même la première fois qu'il a envie de sexe. Alors, ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas anormal ? Lorsqu'il était intime avec Wendy, avoir un rapport s'avérait être extrêmement compliqué, le désir n'était pas de la partie. Il voulait bien sûr faire l'amour, car tout le monde le fait, mais quand il parvenait à bander, ce qui n'était déjà pas garanti, il ne ressentait rien du tout en elle. C'était le calme plat et vraiment lassant pour Wendy. Par miracle, elle s'est montrée compréhensive. Au fil des tentatives et des discussions, ils ont décidé de se séparer de commun accord. Et c'est là qu'elle lui a partagé sa théorie : « Toi et moi on sait tous les deux pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu as refoulé tes sentiments et je vais t'aider à les accepter. » Il avait pleuré comme un bébé, elle est si gentille, il ne sait pas ce qu'il aurait fait sans elle. Ils ont évolué ensemble, Wendy a rencontré une fille dont elle est tombée amoureuse et lui assume enfin le fait d'être attiré par les hommes. Mais il n'avait encore jamais eu l'expérience d'être suffisamment proche d'un mec afin de vérifier si ses « problèmes techniques » sont encore d'actualité. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Sa respiration est rapide, il ferme les yeux et laisse libre cours à ses fantasmes. Il aimerait que Craig soit avec lui, qu'il puisse le toucher. Un nouveau message lui parvient.

 **Craig: On pourrait s'amuser un peu, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

Le cœur de Stan loupe un battement. Son corps entier se met à frémir et la température a aussitôt grimpé. Il parle bien de se chauffer à distance, pas vrai ? Oui il veut, il en a vraiment envie. C'est particulier, un peu gênant, mais il a toujours rêvé de connaître ça.

 **Stan: Ouais, j'ai jamais fait ça mais ouais je veux bien.**

Il est maintenant impatient de recevoir sa réponse, tout en étant toujours sur ses gardes, il se sent vulnérable. Et s'il se foutait de lui ? Pire, il pourrait diffuser ses photos sur le net. Mais au fond, il lui fait confiance, il espère avoir raison. Le message suivant met fin à ses doutes.

 **Craig: Cool. Je commence avec la preuve que tu me donnes très envie.**

Stan se mord la lèvre inférieure tant il est subjugué par ce qu'il voit, il n'a jamais rien vu d'aussi bandant. Le sexe de Craig tendu, hélas dissimulé par son boxer. Ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour arracher ce bout de tissu ! Son propre membre frémit et réclame de l'attention. C'est dingue, il est déjà à sa limite. Il lui envoie en guise de réponse une photo de la même nature. Il est un peu gêné de constater à quel point son désir est visible. Le sous-vêtement est mouillé par endroit tant son excitation est incontrôlable. Il résiste à l'envie de se soulager, attendant le feu vert de son partenaire à distance.

 **Craig: T'es aussi chaud que moi on dirait. Régale-toi.**

Le corbeau se retient de gémir, son vœu de se débarrasser du boxer vient d'être réalisé. Il rougit en remarquant que Craig est bien monté, voir cela lui inspire pas mal d'idées perverses. Il veut le toucher, connaître la sensation d'avoir son sexe dans sa main, et ailleurs aussi. Ressentir tout ce désir le rend euphorique, ça y est, enfin ça y est : il a envie de baiser ! Quand il pense à toutes ces heures perdues sur des pornos pour essayer de dénicher ce qui déclencherait sa libido... Et ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était Craig ! Il retire son dernier vêtement et tente de prendre une photo digne de celle de Craig. C'est étrange de photographier sa queue. En plus, ce n'est pas évident de comparer dans cette situation, mais il lui semble qu'elle n'est pas aussi grande que la sienne, et si Craig était déçu ?! Il préfère ne pas penser à ça, il doit se concentrer sur son plaisir, c'est la première fois qu'il a une telle occasion de prendre son pied. Il envoie la photo, tout en lui demandant la permission de pouvoir se toucher. Dans l'attente il ne peut s'empêcher de se caresser un peu. Heureusement Craig est rapide pour répondre et se montre bienveillant.

 **Craig: Vas-y, fais-toi jouir pour moi.**

Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour se lancer. Sa main glisse de bas en haut sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, il est pris dans une sorte de transe. C'est le plaisir le plus intense qu'il a éprouvé dans sa vie, des gémissements échappent à son contrôle, ça ne lui était jamais encore arrivé. Il atteint l'orgasme dans un cri :

 **Stan: Craig !**

Il prend un certain temps à s'en remettre. Il ne sait pas vraiment comment exprimer ce qu'il lui a fait vivre.

 **Stan: Je suis venu.**

Il se sent un peu con d'avoir autant aimé cet échange érotique. Il est rassuré d'apprendre qu'il n'est pas le seul.

 **Craig: Moi aussi.**

Craig a pris soin de lui envoyer une photo de son bas ventre marqué par la jouissance, la vue de son sperme lui procure un effet étrange, encore de l'excitation mais en plus intense encore. Il ne pensait pas cela possible après avoir éjaculé. Il se sent encore agité, c'est plutôt bon signe, cela signifie certainement que son « problème » est réglé.

 **Craig: Tu m'as rendu complètement dingue.**

Ce compliment, si s'en est un, lui fait plaisir. Son cœur bat à nouveau très fort. Toutes ces nouvelles sensations le grisent.

 **Stan: Toi aussi.**

Il a conscience d'être maladroit, mais il l'avait prévenu : il n'avait encore jamais fait un truc pareil. Mais il est prêt à le refaire, c'est quand il veut. Franchement, si on lui avait dit qu'il prendrait son pied avec Craig en s'échangeant quelques photos il n'y aurait jamais cru.

 **Stan: On pourra recommencer un jour, enfin si tu veux.**

 **Craig: Tu y as déjà pris goût ? Cool.**

Craig lui souhaite ensuite une bonne nuit, la façon dont il lui écrit de faire de beaux rêves le fait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Il se sent super bien : détendu, comblé et surtout heureux. Ça faisait longtemps. C'est en voyant les draps tachés qu'il prend conscience de quelque chose :

 **Stan: Putain j'ai crié son nom quand j'ai joui !**

 _A suivre..._


	7. La fin des vacances

L'inconvénient quand on passe des vacances au soleil et qu'on ne connait que le froid et la neige, c'est que notre peau a une légère tendance à... cramer. Résultat Craig reste à l'ombre d'un parasol, avec un bon petit cocktail et personne pour l'ennuyer. Il a pensé trop vite, voilà que sa cadette vient le rejoindre. Elle s'assied sans rien dire et le fixe. L'ébène fait semblant de ne rien remarquer mais au fil des minutes ça commence à devenir pesant.

 **Craig: Quoi ?**

Lâche-t-il sobrement avec une once d'irritation. Tricia lui lance un regard suspicieux.

 **Tricia: Il va falloir que tu m'expliques.**

Ça ne dit pas ce qu'elle lui veut, entre ça et ne rien dire il ne voit strictement aucune différence. Il hausse les épaules, ses épaules qui commencent à peler, ça gratte.

 **Tricia: Comment tu as fait ?**

Il soupire, elle se décide à cracher le morceau oui ou non ? Il n'a pas toute la journée ! Enfin, si en fait. Mais par contre il n'a pas toute la patience du monde, il en a même très peu.

 **Craig: Fait quoi ?**

Elle lui répond comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même et qu'elle s'adressait à un parfait imbécile.

 **Tricia: Pour rencontrer un mec, alors qu'on est collé sans arrêt aux parents !**

Ah tiens, elle aussi elle ne supporte pas d'être tenue en laisse ? C'est la première fois qu'elle y fait allusion. Mais elle se trompe, il n'a rencontré personne ici. Il faut croire que les latinos ne sont pas son style, et puis Tricia a raison: c'est mission impossible avec sa famille dans les pattes. Et puis, quand il y réfléchit bien, il n'a aucune motivation à se trouver un amour de vacance, à part pour le sexe bien sûr. C'est quoi l'intérêt de s'investir dans une relation qui est vouée à prendre fin une fois qu'il faut rentrer chez soi ?

 **Craig: Je n'ai rencontré personne, je suis tout le temps avec vous. Et j'en ai pas envie.**

Tricia fronce les sourcils et se penche vers lui, elle l'analyse dans les moindres détails, c'est perturbant. Elle ne semble pas convaincue.

 **Tricia: Alors pourquoi tu as toujours la tête ailleurs tout à coup ? Et pourquoi tu souris tout seul quand tu regardes ton téléphone ?**

Craig lutte pour ne pas s'énerver, c'est quoi cet interrogatoire ? Elle ne peut pas juste lui foutre la paix ?

 **Craig: Si je souris c'est parce que je reçois des photos de Stripe du mec chez qui je l'ai laissé, c'est tout. Tu deviens parano.**

Sa sœur affiche alors un sourire narquois, il s'attend au pire, elle lui ressemble trop, ça fait peur parfois.

 **Tricia: Mmmh je vois... Et c'est qui ce mec qui a l'honneur de s'occuper de ton cher Stripe ? Il doit beaucoup compter pour toi...**

Craig s'agite et renverse son verre, heureusement qu'il venait de finir de boire son contenu. Il grogne et les quelques rougeurs sur ses joues, bien que discrètes, ne passent pas inaperçues aux yeux de Tricia.

 **Craig: Tu me gaves, je vais me baigner.**

 **Tricia: Parce que tu aimes nager maintenant ? N'importe quoi !**

La jeune fille éclate de rire en voyant son grand frère partir à grandes enjambées. On dirait presque qu'il fuit. C'est tordant ! Craig entre dans l'eau sans grande conviction, elle est froide mais au moins ça lui remet les idées en place. Comment Tricia a-t-elle fait pour remarquer qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal ? Il pensait agir comme d'habitude pourtant. Il soupire et fixe l'horizon. Il s'est mis dans une situation pour le moins étrange. Il ne comprend toujours pas ce qu'il lui arrive et pourquoi il a fait ça ce jour-là. C'est depuis cette photo, elle est venue confirmer une attirance qu'il refusait de voir. C'est tout con en plus, juste lui et Stripe, qui sourient tous les deux, oui, les cochons d'Inde savent sourire. Comme Stripe lui manquait, enfin il imagine que c'est pour ça, il regardait cette photo plusieurs fois par jour. Au fil du temps ils se parlaient de plus en plus, une sorte lien s'est tissé. Et puis voilà qu'il demande une autre photo, d'un tout autre type, et aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, il accepte et tout est parti en vrille. C'était bref mais intense. Stan... c'est dingue ce qu'il se passe, ça n'a pas de sens. Il s'attendait à recevoir ses foudres, à se faire rejeter en beauté mais non. Depuis il n'arrête pas d'y penser. Quand ils se sont reparlés le lendemain, c'est comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Après tout, il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Ils sont sexuellement attirés l'un par l'autre, point. Alors qu'il arrête de se prendre la tête ! Stan est vraiment lourd à rester dans ses pensées sans arrêt ! Il sort de l'eau et rejoint sa famille, occupée à bronzer. Il s'enroule dans une serviette et prend son téléphone. Pourquoi a-t-il mis cette photo en fond d'écran ? Après il s'étonne qu'il pense constamment à lui. D'ailleurs il aimerait bien que cette gêne entre eux cesse, c'est chiant de se sentir maladroit dès que tu parles à quelqu'un, même par message. Il va y remédier tout de suite.

 **Craig: Tu dors ?**

Vivement qu'il rentre à South Park, cette histoire de décalage horaire commence à le saouler.

 **Stan: Non pas encore. Mais eux oui.**

Un grand sourire s'étire sur les lèvres de l'ébène : il peut voir Stripe et Lemmiwinks endormis l'un contre l'autre. Ils s'entendent bien finalement. Un peu comme Stan et lui. Ils ont beaucoup plus en commun qu'il ne le pensait.

 **Craig: Je suis désolé pour l'autre fois.**

C'est vague mais il imagine que Stan comprendra tout de suite à quoi il fait allusion.

 **Stan: Faut pas. Je ne le regrette pas. Toi si ?**

Oh ça non, comment regretter un truc pareil ? Il ne s'était pas senti aussi brûlant depuis bien longtemps. Il s'est même touché plusieurs fois d'affilées tellement il était fiévreux et en manque de contacts charnels.

 **Craig: Non du tout. C'est juste pas dans mes habitudes. Je n'ai plus eu personne depuis Tweek.**

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il lui confie ça. Il est rassuré que Stan ne lui en veuille pas et qu'il s'est soucié de son avis à lui aussi. C'est peu de chose, ça ne devrait pas le rendre aussi content, et pourtant. Pendant leurs conversations, ses rancunes et son ennui s'envolent.

 **Stan: Depuis Wendy moi non plus.**

Il ressent une vague de chaleur dans sa poitrine. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit le premier mec que Stan désire ? Ça rendrait cette situation encore plus dingue. Son égo s'en verrait incroyablement flatté. Mais inutile de se faire des films, il veut en avoir la certitude avant de se permettre d'espérer. Mais... espérer quoi au juste ? Il prend doucement conscience de quelque chose et ça ne lui plait pas du tout.

 **Craig: Et t'es de l'autre bord ?**

C'est débile mais il a effacé et retapé son message plusieurs fois, ne trouvant pas les bons mots. Merde, il s'en fout s'il le vexe ou non, qu'il arrête de se préoccuper autant de ses sentiments !

 **Stan: Ouais. C'est maintenant que tu me demandes ça ? T'es grave mec.**

Craig se met à rigoler, ouais, il a dû prendre un coup de soleil sur la tête.

 **Craig: Complètement con tu veux dire.**

 **Stan: Oui aussi.**

Il aime ce côté-là chez Stan, il n'hésite pas à le remballer ou à l'insulter, contrairement à d'autres qui cherchent à éviter le conflit avec lui, de peur de s'en prendre plein la gueule. Beaucoup estime que ça ne vaut pas la peine de parler avec lui, qu'il se fiche de toute façon de tout, ce qui est vrai, enfin presque.

 **Stan: Tu lui manque.**

Il sait qu'il parle de Stripe, et pourtant son visage devient écarlate et son cœur s'emballe.

 **Craig: Toi aussi.**

Il manque un arrêt cardiaque: bordel de putain de merde ! Il s'est trompé ! Il y a moyen de supprimer un message qu'on vient d'envoyer, ou bien de le modifier ?! Pitié ! Il cherche sans y parvenir et se résigne à renvoyer une correction qu'il qualifierait de stupide.

 **Craig: *Lui aussi.**

Stan doit bien se foutre de lui en ce moment ! Il passe sa main sur son front, comme s'il se cachait, honteux. Mais il n'irait pas jusqu'à s'ensevelir dans le sable, il veut conserver un minimum de dignité.

 **Stan: J'ai hâte de te revoir.**

Craig cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, relis le message à deux fois. C'est... il est sérieux ? Son cœur bondit de joie. Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, il se sent pousser des ailes tout à coup.

 **Craig: Moi aussi.**

Il aurait aimé lui répondre quelque chose de plus classe mais il est trop perturbé pour cela. Il se fige en entendant un petit rire et devient livide en voyant Tricia pouffer de rire en le regardant. Il lui adresse un doigt et elle lui renvoie la pareille. Monsieur Tucker se redresse alors, tant bien que mal, étourdi par la chaleur.

 **Monsieur Tucker: Vous savez ce qu'on fait les derniers jours de vacance ? On fait les boutiques de souvenirs !**

Sa mère et sa sœur jubilent tandis que Craig lève les yeux au ciel. Son bonheur n'a été que de courte durée. Mais au moins, il a été heureux quelques instants, et c'est déjà exceptionnel.

Chacun prend le temps de se rhabiller en tenue décente pour aller voir les stands de souvenirs. Ils marchent ensemble dans les petites rues piétonnes, ils ressemblent à une vraie famille, enfin. Madame Tucker caresse le visage de son fils, inquiète.

 **Madame Tucker: Tu es tout rouge, Craig. Il fallait mettre plus de crème solaire !**

Il répond d'un « mmh » embarrassé mais évidemment il faut que Tricia y ajoute son grain de sel.

 **Tricia: C'est pas le soleil maman, c'est l'amour !**

Madame Tucker pousse un « ohhh » attendri et rit gentiment avec sa fille. Craig marmonne que c'est des conneries et qu'il n'est pas amoureux. Il est pourtant sur un nuage et il a les mots de Stan plein la tête qui repassent en boucle encore et encore. Il voit son sourire, son torse, ses yeux bleus. Les putains de yeux bleus qu'il a. C'est ça qui l'a fait craquer en premier. Pris dans rêveries, il percute l'enseigne d'une petite échoppe, encore un peu et il cassait tout ! Il jure, surpris de sa maladresse pour le moins inhabituelle.

 **Tricia: Quand je te dis que t'es bizarre en ce moment !**

Lui adresse-t-elle tout près de l'oreille. Craig bouillonne et entre dans le petit magasin où d'innombrables souvenirs sont stockés çà et là. C'est fou, on peut faire n'importe quelle échoppe, ce qu'on y trouve est toujours pareil ! Toujours les mêmes articles ! Et pourtant tout le monde prend le temps de les regarder à chaque fois. Il erre dans les rayons et s'arrête là où il voit ce qui sort un peu de l'ordinaire. Toutes sortes de peluches sont déposées sur des étagères, des tas et des tas d'animaux marins. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il perd son temps à fouiner, il n'a personne à qui ramener de souvenirs de toute façon. Il croise les bras et finit par empoigner une peluche presque rageusement.

 **Craig: Et puis merde !**

 _A suivre..._


	8. Le retour de Craig

Stan est à moitié endormi dans son fauteuil, Stripe et Lemmiwinks sur lui, blottis en boule l'un contre l'autre. Comment ne pas succomber au sommeil en les voyant ainsi ? Leur respiration paisible a une certaine tendance à bercer le corbeau. Mais il tient le coup, il ne va pas aller se coucher maintenant. Craig devrait bientôt rentrer d'Espagne. Avec le décalage horaire il arrive en pleine nuit. Comme il lui avait avoué par message, il est impatient de le revoir, mais il appréhende aussi son retour. Trop de questions se bousculent dans sa tête. Comment vont-ils se comporter en se retrouvant en face à face ? Des sentiments sont apparus au fil des jours, ils ont appris à se connaître, mais à distance. Que va-t-il ressentir quand il va le revoir ? Et si l'image qu'il s'était construite de lui ne correspondait pas ? Va-t-il tomber de haut ? Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'une fois son cochon d'Inde récupéré, ils n'auront plus aucune raison de se voir, ni de discuter. Tout va-t-il se terminer ainsi ? Son cœur lui fait mal rien qu'à cette idée. Il s'en veut de s'être laissé tomber amoureux, bien que nous n'ayons aucun contrôle sur nos sentiments. Sa sensibilité le perdra, il le sait. Il a toujours été trop sentimental et donc fragile, cela peut être une force, bien sûr, mais pas pour tout. Il se trouve stupide : s'attacher en une vingtaine de jours à l'aide de messages et de photos. D'accord, ils se connaissent depuis qu'ils sont petits mais ça ne compte pas ça, si ? Il n'en sait foutrement rien et ça l'obsède. En fait il doit déjà se retenir de pleurer. Rahhh ça l'énerve ! Stripe ouvre alors les yeux, il fait des petits bonds et couine. Il sent son maître arriver via une sorte de sixième sens ? Il entend alors quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Stripe a vu juste. Stan ramène les deux petits animaux dans leur cage et s'en va lui ouvrir. Il a les mains moites et sa tête lui tourne un peu. Il va enfin le revoir, ça fait tout drôle. C'est le moment de vérité : il va savoir s'il est réellement amoureux ou non. La porte s'ouvre sur un Craig avec d'immenses cernes, épuisé après ces longues heures de vol. Il n'a pas vraiment pris des couleurs grâce au soleil d'Europe. Il ressemble à un macchabé et pourtant il le trouve irrésistible. Comme il s'y attendait, il est effroyablement gêné et ne sait pas quoi dire.

 **Craig: Salut. Désolé il est tard. Mais je voulais le revoir.**

Stan rougit un peu, heureusement la nuit le dissimule. C'est évident que Craig parle de Stripe mais ils jouent sur cette ambiguïté depuis un petit moment déjà. Il n'en est pas certain mais il pense que c'est une façon de dire qu'il voulait le revoir lui également. Il le fait entrer, il a l'air frigorifié, la différence de température doit être violente entre South Park et l'Epsagne. Craig lui tend un sachet coloré en détournant le regard.

 **Craig: Pour te remercier de t'être occupé de lui. T'es pas obligé de le garder si t'aimes pas.**

L'ébène monte les escaliers sans attendre sa réponse, il a sûrement hâte de revoir Stripe. Il prend néanmoins le temps d'en regarder le contenu. C'est... étonnant ! Vraiment surprenant de sa part. Il vient vraiment de lui offrir une peluche de requin-baleine ? Elle est super jolie, ça fait partie de ses animaux préférés, comment a-t-il su ? C'est malin, il vient de lui donner la certitude qu'il est amoureux de lui. Il soupire, ne sachant pas s'il doit être heureux ou triste. Il rejoint Craig, déjà occupé à faire des papouilles au cochon d'Inde qui glapit de joie. Stripe est le seul à qui il offre de pareils sourires. Serait-il en train de devenir jaloux d'un animal ? La honte ! Il regarde la scène en silence, il ne parvient pas à lui dire ce qu'il ressent. Il se sent ridicule. Il fixe le sol, il va partir et ça le dévaste. Il va simplement rentrer chez lui, ils seront quasiment voisins et pourtant il sera bien plus loin de lui que lorsqu'il était en vacance en Espagne. Craig dépose délicatement le rongeur dans sa cage. Lemmiwinks et lui ne se quittent pas des yeux. Les pauvres sont tristes de se quitter. Tucker reste immobile, comme si le moindre mouvement pouvait le briser. Il murmure quelque chose, de façon presque inaudible, mais Stan est certain de l'avoir entendu.

 **Craig: Je t'aime.**

Comme d'habitude, il ignore si ses mots sont adressés à Stripe ou bien à lui. Le doute s'accentue lorsqu'il se retourne et se noie dans son regard. Stan le fixe, Craig avance vers lui. Le temps s'est arrêté. Il pose son front contre le sien, ils se regardent comme s'ils se contemplaient pour la première fois. Le vert se mélange au bleu juste avant qu'ils ne ferment les yeux. Le baiser est chaste, tendre. Le corbeau aurait aimé qu'il dure plus longtemps mais l'ébène s'écarte. Il prend la cage de Stripe.

 **Craig: Salut.**

Et il s'en va. C'est le véritable ascenseur émotionnel pour Stan. Il est passé du bonheur extatique au désespoir. Ce n'était quand même pas un baiser d'adieu ?! Pourquoi il l'embrasse comme ça si c'est pour le quitter ainsi ?! Bon ok, cette fois il s'autorise à pleurer. Il n'y comprend plus rien, tout ce qu'il veut s'est se mettre dans son lit. Il ne veut plus y penser mais son cœur n'est pas d'accord. Il se remémore le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient un peu froides au début mais ce sont rapidement réchauffées. Il finit par s'endormir en tenant contre lui la peluche, symbole de leurs souvenirs de vacance.

 _A suivre..._


	9. Le vrai retour

Craig émerge de ses couvertures, l'esprit encore embrumé. Quelle heure est-il ? Il a la sensation d'avoir dormi longtemps. Il jure en regardant son téléphone, 17h ?! Bordel comment c'est possible ?! Ah ouais, il est victime du décalage horaire. Mais bon, ce sera pour la dernière fois qu'il en entendra parler, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Pourquoi personne ne l'a réveillé ? Peut-être parce qu'il est encore plus casse-pied quand on le tire de son lit ? Il enfile ses vêtements après une douche chaude, il retrouve son fidèle sweat. Et puis il se souvient. Il se souvient de ce moment étrange passé avec Stan Mash. Il est parti comme un voleur après l'avoir embrassé. Et surtout Stan n'a rien dit, ni rien fait pour le retenir. Stripe l'escalade, joue avec les franges de son bonnet. Il a l'impression de s'être planté quelque part. Il a le sentiment de devoir y retourner. Il ne veut pas que tout s'arrête comme ça, il veut encore moins le perdre. Quitte à passer pour le roi des cons, autant aller chez lui et il avisera. Peut-être que cette fois, il parviendra à se déclarer comme il se doit ? Parce que le dire à mi- mot comme il l'a fait, ça ne fonctionne pas visiblement. Quelques minutes plus tard, il est de nouveau face à cette porte, qui est maintenant devenue familière. Il chasse son trac en soufflant un grand coup et frappe. Il patiente, il est prêt à l'attendre, dans tous les sens du terme. Finalement Stan lui ouvre et affiche un air surpris. Il a une sale tronche, il a passé une nuit blanche ou quoi ? Il entre et lui fait face, il désigne la cage de Stripe comme s'il était là pour lui.

 **Craig: Je pense qu'il veut revoir Lemmiwinks.**

Contre toute attente, Stan franchit la distance qui les sépare et se jette dans ses bras. Son cœur vient d'exploser et son cerveau ne répond plus. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi ils en sont arrivés là mais il est super heureux. Il peut sentir Marsh trembler. Il pleure ?

 **Stan: Désolé !**

Il ne comprend toujours pas. Pourquoi s'excuse-t-il ? Il n'a rien fait de mal, c'est lui qui a merdé hier.

 **Stan: Je ne savais pas comment me comporter, j'ai paniqué !**

Craig l'enlace et le réconforte comme il peut. Lui non plus n'était pas très à l'aise hier soir. Pour ne pas dire terrifié.

 **Craig: Euh ouais moi aussi.**

Stan soulève la tête pour le regarder, comme pour vérifier s'il a bien entendu ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Qu'il ne le regarde pas avec cette tête-là, avec ses yeux larmoyants ! Il ne peut refréner son instinct et l'embrasse sur la joue, ne supportant pas de le voir dans cet état. C'est débile mais il a de l'amour et de la tendresse à donner, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire. Stan écarquille les yeux, un sourire étire ses lèvres.

 **Stan: J'ai besoin de savoir : c'est à moi que tu parlais quand tu as dit...**

Il s'interrompt, tout à coup embarrassé. Craig l'est tout autant que lui, mais il est hors de question de faire marche arrière maintenant.

 **Craig: Donc t'as entendu ? Bah... bah ouais.**

Il déglutit, ça craint il n'est vraiment pas doué pour communiquer ! Pourtant, Stan est aux anges et se blottit davantage contre lui.

 **Stan: Moi aussi je t'aime.**

 **Craig: Wow... putain je m'attendais pas à ça.**

Stan lui dit de se taire avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'accord, donc là il n'est pas réveillé en fait, il dort toujours. Ou bien il est mort dans un crash d'avion. Sa main se perd dans ses cheveux et les caresse, les sensations semblent réelles. Il ne rêve pas.

 **\- Scouic ! IIIIIK !**

Craig fusille Stripe du regard, et là c'est vraiment un événement rare. Il y a recourt uniquement lorsqu'il fait des bêtises, genre mâchouiller les câbles de son ordinateur ou le chargeur de son smartphone. Mais interrompre son moment avec Stan c'est bien le pire qu'il puisse faire. Stan lui sourit et le prend dans ses mains.

 **Stan: Tu veux revoir ton pote, c'est ça ?**

Stripe répond par un sifflement réjoui et s'agite. Ils montent ensemble dans la chambre du corbeau. Il n'hésite pas à déposer Stripe dans la cage de Lemmiwinks. L'heure est à la fête : les deux rongeurs font des petits bonds de joies, on dirait qu'ils chantent et dansent.

 **Stan: Prend des photos !**

 **Craig: Je filme carrément !**

Les deux jeunes hommes sont attendris par ce doux spectacle. Ces deux-là sont plus adroits pour les retrouvailles que leurs maîtres. Ils ont de l'énergie à revendre et ne tiennent pas en place. Stan et Craig échangent un regard, légèrement embarrassé.

 **Stan: Vous pouvez rester le temps que vous voulez...**

 **Craig: Cool, merci.**

Craig se reproche de perdre ses moyens de la sorte. Où est passé le beau gosse qui se fiche de tout et qui fait craquer les nanas ? Il a hélas plus tendance à plaire à la gent féminine plutôt qu'à la masculine. Ça ne lui a pas empêché de conquérir Stan, qui a plutôt du succès lui aussi. Les deux plus beaux mecs de la ville ensemble, les filles ne vont jamais s'en remettre ! Il jubile intérieurement avant que son ventre se mette à rugir.

 **Craig: Ah... c'est vrai que j'ai encore rien mangé aujourd'hui.**

Stan rigole avant de l'inviter à le suivre jusqu'à la cuisine.

 **Stan: Je n'ai pas encore mangé moi non plus, dînons ensemble.**

Craig se régale de la cuisine de son nouveau copain, oui il peut le dire ça y est ! Stan est son mec ! Enfin, normalement, s'ils se sont tous les deux déclarés, ça signifie qu'ils sont ensemble, non ? Il n'est pas spécialement habitué aux repas végétariens mais c'est très bon. Ça fait des années que Stan a renoncé à la viande et il a appris à concocter des plats plutôt savoureux au fil du temps. Lorsqu'ils retournent dans la chambre, les cochons d'Inde sont couchés l'un contre l'autre, ils ne dorment pas, ils profitent simplement de la présence et du contact de l'autre. Craig et Stan décident de faire pareil, enfin ils essaient. Ils ne savent pas trop comment se mettre. Finalement ils se retrouvent dans le canapé, Stan en-dessous de Craig. Ils se câlinent, s'embrassent et se caressent. Le but est de découvrir l'autre avec délicatesse, sans brusquer les choses. Ce qu'ils ont fait à distance leur a donné la sensation de passer les étapes à l'envers. Et puis ça fait si longtemps qu'ils n'ont plus enlacés quelqu'un dans leurs bras. Sauf qu'à force, les baisers s'intensifient, les langues se rencontrent et les mains se faufilent sous les vêtements. Stan suffoque presque tant la chaleur est montée rapidement, il se sent bizarre. Il est pour la première fois en proie au désir en compagnie de quelqu'un. Craig est sur lui et doit forcément s'être rendu compte de son état. Il prend peur, il a la conviction qu'il doit lui expliquer que sa sexualité n'a rien de simple et lui a posé problème par le passé.

 **Stan: J'ai envie, mais je ne me sens pas prêt.**

A sa grande surprise, Craig lui offre un sourire rassurant. Il se redresse et l'attire contre lui en passant son bras derrière ses épaules.

 **Craig: C'est ta première fois avec un mec ?**

Stan fait le signe « oui » de la tête avant de se cacher dans le cou de l'ébène. C'est rassurant de pouvoir se blottir ainsi sans se préoccuper que son geste soit « assez virile » ou non. Il se posait sans cesse des questions avec Wendy, sur comment agir pour plaire à une fille et ne pas passer pour une « tapette ».

 **Stan: Et ma première fois tout court... je crois.**

Craig hausse un sourcil.

 **Craig: Tu crois ?**

Stan lui explique comment était sa relation avec Wendy, ce qu'il ressentait, son impossibilité d'éprouver du désir. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à qui que ce soit, craignant les moqueries ou l'incompréhension. Craig est resté silencieux, le laissant déballer son histoire jusqu'au bout.

 **Stan: ... Et heu je suis « entré » mais je sentais rien. Je pense qu'elle non plus. Impossible de jouir alors on a arrêté. Après on a beaucoup parlé et on s'est séparé. Et puis coming out, pour tous les deux.**

 **Craig: Deux homos qui s'ignoraient. C'est marrant.**

Stan fait semblant de s'offusquer, en réalité il est soulagé que Craig l'écoute avec attention et le prenne plutôt bien.

 **Stan: Marrant ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?**

Il lui assène un coup de tête, pour jouer bien sûr, ils ne se bagarrent que pour rigoler. Ils sont front contre front et se regardent droit dans les yeux. Comme la veille sauf que cette fois, ils ne sont pas prêts de se quitter.

 **Craig: Tu as de beaux yeux.**

Stan rigole, laissant Craig profiter de son sourire.

 **Stan: Cliché.**

 **Craig: Ils me font penser à la galaxie.**

C'est vrai que Craig est un passionné de science-fiction et d'astronomie.

 **Stan: C'est bizarre, mais ok.**

 **Craig: J'essaie de te complimenter.**

 **Stan: Tu as réussi.**

Ils s'échangent un sourire sincère, encore timide mais empreint d'amour. Finalement, ils s'installent devant un film, toujours l'un contre l'autre. Ils en profitent pour partager des instants de tendresse. Mais Stan se retrouve soudainement délaissé, il tourne la tête et en constate la raison : Craig s'est endormi. Il éteint la télévision et secoue légèrement son petit-ami.

 **Stan: Hey, tu dors !**

 **Craig: Non.**

Stan pouffe devant sa mauvaise foi avant de se lever. Craig prétexte que c'est sa famille qui lui a aspiré toute son énergie vitale et que c'est normal qu'il doive entrer en phase d'hibernation.

 **Stan: Viens, on va se coucher.**

Craig peine à réaliser ce qu'il se passe : dormir dans le même lit que son crush ? Enfin que son mec désormais. Quand il lui a dit qu'il pouvait rester il ne s'imaginait pas à ce que soit également une invitation à passer la nuit en sa compagnie. Impossible de refuser, et puis il est mort de fatigue. Stan passe sa main sur sa nuque, il semble gêné tout à coup.

 **Stan: Euh je dors à poil d'habitude, mais là je vais garder mon boxer.**

Il insinue que s'il se présente nu face à lui, il lui sauterait dessus, incapable de contrôler ses ardeurs ? Il a raison. Il se sent déjà excité en le voyant ôter son t-shirt.

 **Craig: Je vais faire pareil.**

Il sent le regard de Stan se poser sur lui. Ils ont l'occasion de se découvrir, ils prennent plaisir à voir ces parties du corps ainsi dévoilées. Craig ne peut s'empêcher de repenser à leur aventure tendancieuse à distance en constatant le renflement prononcé dans le boxer de Stan. Ce n'était qu'une photo mais il a déjà vu à quel point sa queue dressée est bandante. Il commence à devenir brûlant, mais en aucun cas il ira contre la volonté de son copain. Il attendra qu'il soit prêt pour lui. En attendant, ils se glissent sous les couvertures. Ils se fixent un moment, comme si aucun des deux ne voulait perdre l'autre de vue, comme si l'autre risquait de disparaître à tout instant.

 **Craig: Viens-là.**

Craig invite Stan à se mettre contre lui, dans ses bras. Le corbeau s'exécute et pose sa tête contre le torse de Craig. Il peut entendre son cœur battre la chamade. Il sourit, heureux comme jamais. Il est super bien là, il a trouvé l'endroit le plus confortable du monde. Cela lui prouve encore une fois qu'il a bel et bien besoin d'un homme pour y trouver de la chaleur et du réconfort, et pas n'importe lequel. Ses yeux se ferment, le sommeil le gagne.

 **Stan: Bonne nuit.**

 **Craig: Bonne nuit, chéri.**

Tous les deux sursautent légèrement, Stan éclate de rire tandis que Craig marmonne dans son coin, horriblement embarrassé.

 **Craig: C'est un réflexe... si t'aimes pas je peux essayer d'arrêter.**

Stan se redresse légèrement et vient l'embrasser.

 **Stan: J'aime bien, tu peux continuer !**

Craig devient rouge, Stan lui fait vraiment perdre ses moyens. Comment est-il censé rester calme alors que le mec dont il est fou est contre lui, en portant uniquement un caleçon ?! S'il n'était pas aussi fatigué de son voyage, il n'aurait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il jette un dernier regard à Stripe, il est profondément endormi, juste à côté de Lemmiwinks. Stan ne semble pas vouloir le lâcher et reste agrippé à lui. Il sent quelque chose dans son dos qui le gêne depuis un moment : il attrape alors une peluche qui lui est familière.

 **Craig : Tu l'as gardée ?**

Stan lui répond un "mouiiii" endormi. C'est dingue ce que ce mec peut lui procurer comme émotions. Il observe son visage paisible jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment à son tour. Il préfère de loin les nuits de South Park à celles d'Espagne.

 _A suivre..._


	10. 1er rendez-vous

Le matin est particulièrement agréable pour les jeunes amoureux qui se réveillent avec baisers et caresses. Les deux rongeurs les poussent à sortir du lit, réclamant leur petit-déjeuner en piaillant. C'est en se rhabillant que Craig pense à jeter un œil à son téléphone : il a plusieurs messages, de sa sœur et de ses parents. Il a complètement oublié de prévenir qu'il ne rentrait pas hier soir. En temps normal, ils ne s'en seraient pas souciés, il faut croire que les vacances pour recréer des liens en famille ont fonctionné. Il dépose un baiser dans les cheveux ébouriffés de Stan avant d'enfiler son sweat.

 **Craig: Je vais devoir y aller, mes parents se demandent où je suis.**

Son cœur fond en voyant la mine déçue de son petit-ami.

 **Craig: On se voit ce soir ? On pourrait... aller boire un verre.**

Il est vraiment pas doué question drague et séduction, et pourtant, cela semble fonctionner sur Stan. Comme quoi l'amour rend aveugle, parfois un peu débile aussi. Ils se posent à nouveau front contre front, ce geste d'affection semble devenir leur signature. Ils s'échangent un dernier baiser avant que Craig et Stripe ne mettent les voiles. Lemmiwinks se pose sur l'épaule de Stan et demande de l'affection, il semble vouloir être dorloté.

 **Stan: Moi non plus je n'aime pas quand il s'en va.**

Un grand sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres.

 **Stan: Mais je le revois ce soir !**

Craig a à peine le temps de rentrer chez lui que Tricia bondit sur lui, surgie de nulle part. Il cache sa frayeur par son masque de visage blasé.

 **Tricia: Tu étais où ?! Tu as passé la nuit avec qui ?!**

Elle ressemble à un enfant le matin de Noël. Il a bien envie de lui répondre que ça ne la regarde pas, mais il est partagé, il pourrait aussi lui balancer son bonheur en pleine face, ce qui est tout aussi grisant.

 **Craig: Chez mon mec.**

Un cri aigu et strident raisonne dans la pièce, il aurait mieux fait de se taire !

 **Tricia: C'est qui ?! Dis-le-moi ! S'il te plait ! Grand-frère chéri, dis-moi qui est l'homme de ta vie !**

Vile manipulatrice ! Elle sait comment attendrir les gens pour avoir ce qu'elle veut ! C'est respectable.

 **Craig: Stan Marsh.**

Un nouveau cri agresse ses tympans. Sa sœur lui fait un immense câlin avant de partir en courant dans sa chambre. Craig en reste pantois. Il secoue la tête et ramène Stripe dans sa chambre. Une fois libéré de sa cage, le cochon d'Inde affiche un air grognon.

 **Craig: Quoi ?**

Stripe fronce les sourcils, d'après Craig, on peut les voir si on regarde attentivement.

 **Craig: Tu voulais encore rester avec Lemmiwinks, c'est ça ?**

Le petit animal couine avant de vaquer à d'autres occupations.

 **Craig: J'imagine que ça veut dire oui.**

Il est une fois de plus dérangé par cette fois-ci sa chère maman. Elle ne semble pas en colère, il est assez grand pour faire ce qu'il veut, il est majeur tout de même. C'était plutôt de l'inquiétude qui se lisait sur son visage, mais elle s'efface aussitôt en le regardant.

 **Madame Tucker: Craig ?**

Le fils hausse les sourcils. Elle le fixe comme si elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Oui, évidemment que c'est lui, qui d'autre ?!

 **Craig: Ouais ?**

 **Madame Tucker: Heu non, rien. Je suis contente de te voir.**

Sur ce, elle tourne les talons. Elle était toute souriante, mais cela reste plutôt énigmatique. Sa famille est désormais plus ou moins unie, mais elle reste tout aussi bizarre. Il espère que Tricia n'aie pas déjà cafté pour Stan et lui à ses parents, il préfère l'annoncer lui-même plus tard. C'est encore trop tôt. Il s'en va prendre une douche, mange un morceau et se livre à des activités liées à internet et aux consoles de jeux. Lors du dîner, il est sur le qui-vive: ses parents sont-ils au courant ? Heureusement, rien ne le laisse sous-entendre. Sa petite-sœur n'est peut-être pas si infernale que sa en fin de compte.

 **Craig: Je sors ce soir.**

Pas question de faire la même erreur que la veille et alarmer tout le monde. Tricia glousse bêtement et ses parents se contentent d'acquiescer. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient leur mot à dire de toute façon.

De retour dans sa chambre, il se prépare pour son rencard sous le regard curieux de Stripe. Il n'a jamais vu son maître comme ça, à hésiter quels vêtements mettre et à se recoiffer plusieurs fois alors qu'il porte toujours son bonnet. Craig soupire, il se fatigue lui-même parfois.

 **Craig: Je suis trop con.**

Le rongeur ne répond pas, comme si cette affirmation ne le concernait pas. Il se comporte comme s'il allait à son premier rendez-vous amoureux, c'est pitoyable. Même pour le choix du bar il a galéré : beaucoup sont des lieux de rassemblement des beaufs de South Park, ou alors ils risquent de tomber sur leurs parents ce qui est finalement pire. Le bar gay est plus un lieu pour se faire draguer par des hommes plus âgés que pour un moment romantique à deux. Il a fini par choisir le bar où il s'y rend d'habitude avec Token et Clyde, un établissement simple qui sert des bonnes bières. Il a tendance à passer inaperçu mais c'est tant mieux, ils y seront tranquilles. Encore faut-il ne pas tomber sur ses potes. Il se décide à se mettre en route, il ne va pas agir en fille à arriver en retard parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi se mettre. Craig et sa vision de la gent féminine...

Il fait plutôt froid ce soir, il ne neige pas mais l'air est humide et le ciel est gris. Ce n'est à première vue pas très engageant, et pourtant il préfère cela au climat de l'Espagne. Il voit au loin Stan qui est déjà là, appuyé contre un mur, son visage à moitié enfoui sous sa veste. Même à moitié frigorifié il est beau. Il adore la façon dont il a laissé pousser ses cheveux, des mèches viennent taquiner sa nuque et c'est sexy. Il le voit arriver et lui adresse un petit sourire timide. Ça devrait être illégal d'être aussi canon. Ils se rejoignent et se fixent, ne sachant pas s'ils pouvaient embrasser l'autre et finalement se retrouvent figés. Craig caresse subtilement sa main, ils se rapprochent et se donnent un rapide baiser. Ce n'est pas qu'ils craignent que quelqu'un les voies, il s'agit plutôt des débuts hésitants d'un jeune couple improbable. Ils entrent dans le bar où la température les réchauffe rapidement. Ils parviennent à se trouver une table isolée des regards, bien que le lieu ne soit pas spécialement bondé. Après un rapide coup d'œil, Craig constate avec soulagement que ses potes ne sont pas de la partie. Clyde serait capable de lui faire une crise de jalousie, lui demandant pourquoi il sort boire un verre avec Stan et pas lui, sans même comprendre qu'il est plus qu'un ami contrairement à lui. Il commande sa bière favorite, celle à la saveur d'agrumes, qui rajoutent une certaine amertume qu'il affectionne. Stan opte pour un soft, il croise le regard de Craig et se justifie, alors qu'en soit, il n'avait pas à le faire.

 **Stan: Je ne bois pas d'alcool. C'est que... je veux pas devenir comme mon père.**

 **Craig: Je vois. Je me suis planté pour notre premier rencard !**

L'ébène essaie de dédramatiser, ce que vient de lui confier son copain est plutôt trash. C'est important, mais il ne veut pas que l'ambiance soit trop lourde pour leur premier rendez-vous officiel, c'est débile à dire mais il a envie que tout soit parfait. Stan rigole un peu, sa mélancolie envolée.

 **Stan: Nan du tout ! C'est juste que les Marsh ont facilement des addictions !**

Des addictions hein ? Il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si Stan pourrait devenir accroc au sexe. Ou à lui. Ou même au sexe avec lui.

 **Craig: Dommage, je ne pourrai pas te saouler pour ensuite abuser de toi !**

Merde, son humour est trop... il est juste trop. Pourtant le corbeau éclate de rire, ouf, sauvé ! Soudain, son expression change du tout au tout. Stan fixe quelque chose derrière et lui et dévie le regard, très mal à l'aise. Craig se retourne et voit un visage familier, son ex vient de débarquer dans le bar. Bordel ! Il est visiblement en bonne compagnie, alors ça, il n'y aurait jamais cru : son nouveau mec, c'est Token ! Traître ! Enfin... non, en fait. Ils ont l'air heureux et ne font de mal à personne. Tweek a le droit de refaire sa vie avec quelqu'un, ça fait déjà un bon moment qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble. Et puis maintenant, il a Stan. Le pauvre est prêt à défaillir. La main de Craig se pose sur la sienne.

 **Craig: Hey, fais-pas cette tête. Ça fait longtemps que c'est fini, je m'en fous de le voir avec quelqu'un d'autre.**

Il rajoute en murmurant :

 **Craig: Y'a que toi qui compte pour moi.**

Il ne s'en est pas trop mal sorti, enfin il espère. Quoi que, Stan a les larmes aux yeux, il s'est foiré !

 **Stan: Je suis soulagé, je me sens mieux.**

 **Craig: Ça n'a pas l'air.**

Il sourit et secoue la tête.

 **Stan: Putain, je suis trop sensible c'est lourd.**

Stan considère son hypersensibilité comme un défaut, pourtant cette façon de voir les choses, d'ouvrir son cœur et laisser libre cours à ses émotions, c'est justement ce qui fait son charme selon Craig. C'est probablement ce qu'il l'a le plus séduit. Lui qui ne sait rien exprimer, ou alors avec grande difficulté.

 **Craig: Nan, ton côté émotif je l'aime bien, moi.**

Stan devient rouge, il vient de toucher une corde sensible.

 **Stan: Tu ne trouves pas ça chiant ?**

 **Craig: Pas du tout.**

Stan murmure un « wow » étonné mais aussi séduit. Craig est la première personne à ne pas lui reprocher d'être « sensible et pire qu'une meuf » ou lui demander d'arrêter de pleurnicher ou d'aller rejoindre les gothiques. Bon ok, il les avait rejoints et il les apprécie. Mais ce n'est pas la question. Craig l'accepte comme il est vraiment !

 **Stan: Je préférerais savoir me foutre de tout, comme toi.**

Craig affiche un sourire en coin, qui se veut fier mais bouleversé en réalité. Il s'agit là d'admiration ? Il n'y a pourtant pas de quoi, vraiment.

 **Craig: C'est parfois lourd aussi d'être éternellement blasé. Mais je ne me fous pas de tout même si j'en ai l'air, enfin presque.**

Ils rigolent et terminent leur verre.

 **Craig: Tout ce qui m'importe : c'est mon copain et Stripe.**

Stan s'écrie soudain et prend un air vainqueur.

 **Stan: Tu m'as carrément placé avant ton cochon d'Inde, incroyable !**

Ils partagent l'addition et sortent du bar, le bras autour de la taille de l'autre. Ils sont restés longtemps pour un seul verre et pourtant le temps a filé à une vitesse folle. Ils ont oublié le reste du monde durant quelques instants. Ils marchent jusque chez Stan et s'enlacent sur le pas de la porte. Craig embrasse doucement son copain.

 **Craig: Je vais rentrer.**

 **Stan: Euh o-ouais, bonne nuit.**

Le visage de Stan est rouge. Il avait le trac depuis qu'ils sont sortis du bar. Il pensait que Craig envisageait de passer la nuit avec lui et qu'ils allaient le faire. Apparemment, il prend vraiment en compte le fait qu'il ne soit pas encore prêt pour ça. Son cœur bat encore plus fort. Ils ont dur à se séparer, si le froid n'était pas mordant, ils auraient pu rester ainsi toute la nuit, dehors à s'embrasser.

 _A suivre..._


	11. Le rencard parfait selon Craig

Stan cherche sans y parvenir une position pour dormir. Plus il se retourne et plus il est agité et le sommeil s'éloigne. Lemmiwinks tourne en rond dans sa cage, réveillé par tout ce raffut. Les voilà tous les deux nerveux et bien partis pour une insomnie. Le corbeau dort mal en ce moment, ça fait plusieurs nuits qu'il est impossible de fermer l'œil. Il se rattrape au petit matin ou en journée mais ce n'est pas suffisant. La raison ? C'est difficile à expliquer, il est comme ça depuis son premier rendez-vous avec Craig. Il s'est tellement persuadé qu'il allait avoir un moment intime avec lui ce soir-là qu'il a été surpris de le voir rentrer chez lui. Il s'est senti soulagé, car ça l'effraie un peu, mais il a aussi été déçu. Voire frustré. C'est encore confus dans son esprit. Et puis le rongeur est infernal car il n'a pas vu son nouveau meilleur ami depuis un petit moment déjà. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Lemmiwinks soit aussi capricieux, il l'a peut-être trop gâté ? Il doit même augmenter sa ration de nourriture ! Sa nuque le fait souffrir à force de gigoter dans tous les sens. A ce stade, c'est probablement mieux de se lever, c'est la nuit blanche assurée. Oui mais voilà: la flemme. Il ne résiste par contre pas à l'appel de son smartphone, posé à côté de lui sur la table de nuit. Il s'en empare et surfe sur internet. Il parait que la lumière bleue de ces appareils réduit la qualité du sommeil, mais au point où il en est de toute façon... Il est étonné mais ravi de voir que Craig est connecté. Lui aussi est un animal nocturne ? Il ressemblait plus à une marmotte quand il était rentré d'Espagne. Il hésite à le contacter, ça ferait genre qu'il lui manque déjà alors que ça ne fait que quelques jours qu'ils ne se sont plus vus. C'est pourtant le cas alors...

 **Stan: Hey.**

 **Craig: Salut, chéri.**

C'est vraiment étrange de lire ça, c'est comme si ça ne lui était pas destiné tellement ça le décontenance. Mais oui, il est le copain de Craig Tucker désormais, c'est son « chéri ». Incroyable mais vrai. Ils attendent un peu avant de l'ébruiter. Il craint la réaction de ses amis de toujours. Mis à part Kenny qui va juste rigoler et le harceler de questions sur sa vie sexuelle. Cartman va être lourd, comme d'habitude, il va l'insulter de tous les noms et se foutre de lui. Mais se préoccupe-t-il réellement de son avis ? Non, pas vraiment. En somme, c'est la réaction de Kyle qui le rend anxieux. C'est son meilleur ami, ils se confient toujours tout, et là, il l'a laissé un peu de côté. C'est la première personne, hors Wendy, à qui il a fait son coming out. Mais le rouquin ne s'imaginait certainement pas qu'il craquerait pour quelqu'un comme Craig. Le truc, c'est que Kyle ne prête guère attention aux histoires d'amour et encore moins aux histoires de fesses. Il a eu quelques copines mais rien de bien extraordinaire apparemment. Ses potes lui suffisent, pas besoin de filles ni de sexualité. Il a peut-être raison, ça doit être bien plus simple comme ça. Mais le truc, c'est qu'on ne choisit pas de tomber amoureux. Surtout quand on est fleur bleue comme Stan Marsh. Il culpabilise presque de ne lui avoir encore rien dit. C'est décidé il le fera demain.

 **Craig: Je prévois de t'emmener quelque part demain.**

Ils négocient et décident de se retrouver en après-midi. Le matin, il verra Kyle. Il confie son inquiétude. Craig est fidèle à lui-même et parvient à le rassurer avec son je-m'en-foutisme traditionnel. La curiosité le pique : où veut-il l'emmener ? Il retrouve le sourire et contre toute attente, s'endort comme une masse.

« On se retrouve à l'arrêt de bus », c'est ce que Craig lui a dit. Quelle sensation étrange de se retrouver à cet arrêt, de vieux souvenirs d'enfance lui reviennent en mémoire. La situation est cependant bien différente, il est seul, à attendre son petit-ami. La vie est bizarre.

 **\- Tu rêves encore.**

Craig l'attrape par la taille et le serre contre lui. Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver ! Il répond à son étreinte, content de le voir.

 **Craig: Alors ?**

Ah oui, il lui demande comment ça s'est passé avec Kyle. Il avait réussi à l'oublier alors qu'il s'était pris la tête toute la matinée avec ça. Craig a un effet étrange sur son cerveau, c'est presque flippant.

 **Stan: Il n'a même pas été surpris !**

L'ébène s'esclaffe, le pauvre Marsh a tendance à être prévisible.

 **Stan: Il m'a aussi dit qu'il croyait au début que j'avais un crush sur Kenny !**

Il rit mais le visage de Craig s'endurcit.

 **Craig: Quoi ?! Putain nan pas lui !**

Stan rit encore plus face à sa réaction.

 **Stan: Beaucoup le trouve beau mais il n'est pas mon genre, calme-toi !**

 **Craig: Il n'est pas si beau que ça...**

Son copain marmonne, renfrogné et c'est plutôt... mignon. Oui, mignon, il est jaloux mais de façon touchante. Il se penche vers lui et lui murmure au creux de l'oreille :

 **Stan: Je préfère les bruns.**

 **Craig: Mouais.**

Il ne semble toujours pas convaincu, à moins qu'il ne rentre dans son jeu, ce qui serait encore plus amusant.

 **Stan: Aux yeux verts.**

 **Craig: C'est vrai que c'est plutôt rare.**

 **Stan: Et toujours blasés, c'est encore mieux.**

Il remarque que Craig se retient de sourire, ne voulant pas se déclarer vaincu.

 **Stan: Et qui aiment la glace à la pistache.**

Le masque impassible s'effondre et il éclate de rire. Gagné !

 **Craig: C'est quoi cette connerie ?!**

 **Stan; Sur la photo de la plage tu tiens une glace de couleur verte, j'en ai déduis que c'était de la pistache.**

Il lui explique sa théorie le plus sérieusement du monde et Craig ne s'en remet pas.

 **Craig: C'est que tu l'as analysé longtemps cette putain de photo !**

 **Stan: Ouais c'est vrai, longtemps...**

Leur regard se croise, l'ambiance devient tout à coup sensuelle. Sa dernière phrase n'y est pas pour rien. Ils allaient s'embrasser lorsque le bus arrive. Stan ne sait pas s'il vient d'être sauvé par le gong ou si l'instant était gâché. Il aime embrasser Craig, beaucoup même, mais ça déclenche toujours un drôle d'effet en lui. C'est embarrassant, il se sent perdre pied un peu plus à chaque baiser. Il n'en est pas certain mais il pense que c'est ce qu'on appelle « désir ». Sa libido autrefois si dissidente l'est encore aujourd'hui mais pour une autre raison, elle n'est plus absente mais maintenant envahissante. Il a demandé à Craig d'être patient, mais lui-même ne sait pas s'il le sera. C'est comme s'il était prêt sans l'être totalement. A moins qu'il soit possible d'y aller petit à petit, du style s'arrêter aux préliminaires ? Il rougit alors qu'il regarde le paysage défiler par la vitre du véhicule. Il s'empourpre davantage lorsque la main de Craig se pose sur sa jambe. Il le caresse doucement. Il s'agit d'un simple geste et pourtant, son corps s'affole. Mon dieu non, il est excité juste pour ça ! Ils sont assis, personne ne peut voir ce qu'il se passe en bas mais il a l'impression que le monde entier devine qu'il a une érection. Honteux, il fait tout pour éviter le regard de son copain. Il prie pour qu'il ne remarque rien. Il se maudit d'être soudainement aussi réactif. Pourquoi est-ce que ça arrive maintenant ? Il soupire de soulagement lorsque le bus s'arrête.

 **Craig: On y est.**

La fraîcheur a tôt fait de calmer ses ardeurs, heureusement pour lui. Il suit Craig, absorbé par sa démarche, comment fait-il pour être aussi classe ? Il le rattrape et marche à ses côtés. Il veut se blottir contre lui mais se retient, il n'a pas très envie de se donner en spectacle au grand jour. Ça ne lui rappelle que trop l'ancien couple que Craig formait avec Tweek. Comme si son copain percevait ses pensées, il lui sourit et ils échangent un regard complice. Ils arrivent au fameux endroit où Craig voulait l'emmener. Stan a les yeux qui brillent, comme ceux d'un enfant à Disneyland.

 **Stan: C'est génial ! J'ai une sensation de déjà-vu, j'y suis certainement allé quand j'étais petit...**

 **Craig: Ouais, avec l'école.**

Non seulement Craig a une bonne mémoire, mais en plus il se permet d'offrir la place à son petit-ami. Il est ravi de voir que son idée lui plaise tant. Il a lu dans un manga de genre bien spécifique, tout le monde ici devine de quoi il s'agit, qu'un rencard à l'aquarium fonctionne plutôt bien. Surtout si le partenaire est passionné de la faune marine, comme Stan. Ils prennent un plan, pas facile de choisir quoi aller voir en premier.

 **Stan: La banquise ?**

 **Craig: Ou les mangroves ?**

 **Stan: Je veux voir le lagon aux requins !**

 **Craig: On y va tout de suite alors !**

Le corbeau emboîte le pas, apparemment très enthousiaste, il ne tient pas en place. C'est marrant de le voir comme ça, lui qui est d'ordinaire plutôt calme, voire tristounet. Cette partie de l'aquarium est sombre, l'ambiance se veut quelque peu lugubre, car les requins, ça fait peur ! Ou pas, Stan se colle presque à la vitre et fixe un requin taureau à la dentition proéminente. Une fillette pleure, effrayée, ce qui a le don d'agacer Craig. Stan le repère directement et pouffe de rire. Son mec n'a donc aucune pitié ? Heureusement la petite se console dans les bras de ses parents. Ils l'a rassurent en lui promettant d'aller voir les pingouins. Ils se retrouvent seuls et c'est bien mieux comme ça.

 **Stan: Il est trop mignon !**

 **Craig: Ce n'est pas le mot que j'aurais choisi, mais ouais.**

Ils rigolent à nouveau et profitent de l'obscurité pour se tenir par la main en contemplant les squales. Ils vont ensuite découvrir les bassins des poissons tropicaux, les tortues et les crocodiles et passent dire bonjour aux manchots. Ils s'asseyent sur un banc en face d'une reconstitution d'un récif, histoire de faire une pause. Ils n'ont pas arrêtés depuis qu'ils sont arrivés. Stan est comblé et rayonne, le voir ainsi réjouit son copain qui n'est pas peu fier d'être celui qui a illuminé sa journée.

 **Stan: Merci de m'avoir emmené. Tu sais comment faire plaisir à quelqu'un !**

Son sourire est ravageur, le cœur de Craig fond, et il essaie surtout de ne pas réagir à cette phrase ambigüe. Il le remercie en retour, lui aussi a passé un excellent moment.

 **Stan: Je n'en ai jamais douté.**

 **Craig: Ah ?**

 **Stan: Quand on était gosse vous aviez l'air super heureux avec Tweek. J'étais jaloux !**

Stan rigole un peu, ça se voit qu'il est embarrassé mais que ça le soulage de révéler ce « secret ».

 **Craig: Tu fantasmais déjà sur moi.**

 **Stan: C'est surtout que je vous enviais, avec Wendy ça a toujours été compliqué.**

Il marque une pause avant de rajouter fébrilement :

 **Stan: Mais il y'avait peut-être déjà un peu de ça, ouais.**

Craig répond un simple « oh » de sa voix nasillarde habituelle. C'en était trop et il ne résiste pas à l'embrasser. Peu importe si on les regarde, que les gens aillent se faire foutre. Stan répond à son baiser sans hésitation, il ne voit plus que Craig et rien d'autre. Ils restent ainsi un moment avant de se décider à partir.

 _A suivre..._


	12. Inséparables LEMON

p data-p-id="4159e51280777c3600dcdb532991697a"Après le trajet en bus et quelques minutes de marche, ils se retrouvent en face de la maison des Marsh. Le soir est déjà tombé. Le câlin d'au revoir s'éternise, ils ne veulent pas se lâcher. C'est là que Stan se décide, il a l'impression d'être débile, de ne pas assurer du tout, mais il tient absolument à se lancer, il est prêt à se jeter à l'eau./p  
p data-p-id="60a100648234983fa27c136fd5a184eb"strongStan: On va dans ma chambre ?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="668b57fe7d5a34c075359a3b135259bb"Craig affiche un visage surpris mais acquiesce aussitôt./p  
p data-p-id="d7098e0829ec6120400f2a423e5bfb0e"strongCraig: Ouais, je te suis./strong/p  
p data-p-id="b0d990463950d0b37abc2cd7107c2ea7"Sous son impassibilité de toujours se dissimule un cœur battant la chamade et des « oh putain oh putain oh putain ... ! » dans son esprit. C'est bien ce qu'il croit ? Mais Stan disait ne pas se sentir prêt ! Il ne lui a fallu que quelques jours pour changer d'avis ? Son charme naturel fait décidément beaucoup d'effet ! Son égo est flatté au possible mais c'est pourtant la sirène d'alarme dans tout son être. Il va falloir assurer ! Ça fait super longtemps qu'il n'a plus rien fait, il espère avoir gardé ses capacités au lit... Minute, il s'inquiète peut-être pour rien, il se fait peut-être des films. Ses craintes ne surpassent guère son envie en observant son fessier en montant les escaliers. S'il peut le toucher ce soir il serait si heureux ! Une fois dans la chambre, Stan ferme la porte et le fixe sans bouger. Il cherche ses mots tandis que l'ébène le dévore du regard. Craig attend que Stan fasse le premier pas, il ne veut pas le brusquer et puis, c'est bien plus excitant si son copain manifeste son désir pour lui. A sa grande surprise, il ne dit toujours rien mais ôte son sweat et ensuite son t-shirt. Il se dirige ensuite vers le lit et lui lance un regard appuyé. Craig le suit, mettant son torse à découvert également. Stan le caresse aussitôt avec un plaisir certain./p  
p data-p-id="aa84300e864acdb3487d90ec26351b1a"strongStan: Ton torse me fait cet effet-là chaque fois./strong/p  
p data-p-id="6eeb7ac48b234e5a5ea1e01e7f4d0015"Il rit doucement, bouleversé par ses propres émotions. C'est étrange comme la simple vue de son torse l'attise autant, c'est apparemment une partie du corps masculin qui lui plaît en particulier. Celui de Craig est légèrement musclé mais pas trop, juste ce qu'il faut à son goût. Craig vient l'embrasser et joue quant à lui avec ses tétons. Stan frémit, personne ne l'a jamais touché à cet endroit, ça fait bizarre, ça chatouille en fait. Ils s'asseyent sur le lit, se collent l'un à l'autre. Craig lui caresse la jambe, remonte vers sa cuisse. C'est plus prononcé que lorsqu'ils étaient dans le bus. L'effet en est décuplé. Stan gémit, il n'avait encore jamais ressenti une excitation pareille. Il a envie, vraiment envie./p  
p data-p-id="4b402b5f9fb43d997559038315023254"strongStan: On pourrait... se toucher ?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="7daabbd78c5ff9b03d4f4ff958c0c92e"Craig sourit tout en le renversant doucement sous lui. Sa façon de proposer d'avoir une relation sexuelle est juste adorable. C'est maladroit mais séduisant à la fois. C'est comme ça qu'il l'aime. Il le soulage de la trop grande pression que son jean exerce en le retirant. Stan le regarde faire avec une légère appréhension. Personne ne l'a jamais vu dans un tel état, ça ne fait que confirmer son homosexualité, il n'y a vraiment aucun doute possible. Craig le met à découvert, il constate avec torpeur que le boxer de son partenaire est humide, taché par son désir débordant. Stan, ainsi offert à ses caresses, est la plus belle vue qu'il lui a été donné de voir. Il se sépare de son propre pantalon, qui est devenu trop serré sous le regard insistant et gourmand de Stan. C'est sûr qu'un corps d'homme doit être bien plus excitant à ses yeux. De plus, il peut voir qu'il est dans le même état que lui. Craig doit avouer qu'avoir dû se retenir jusque maintenant a été éprouvant, mais que ne ferait-il pas par amour ? Il s'allonge délicatement sur Stan, de façon à ce que leurs entre-jambes s'effleurent. Stan gémit encore, cela procure une effusion de chaleur dans le corps de Craig. Il commence à bouger, un peu comme s'il le pénétrait. Leurs sexes se frottent, amenant un doux plaisir pour les jeunes amants. Cet acte est particulièrement érotique pour Stan, qui vit son premier moment de plaisir exclusif aux amours masculines. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps avant de ressentir le besoin d'éjaculer. Craig remarque qu'il tente de retirer son caleçon et le fait pour lui, interrompant son mouvement de bassin qui l'aurait amené à la délivrance. Stan est haletant, son visage est rouge, Craig se régale de cette vision. Il ne le réalise pas, mais il renvoie la même image à son copain. Stan détourne immédiatement le regard quand il abaisse le sous-vêtement, exposant ainsi son sexe dressé et mouillé. Craig le prend dans sa main et exerce un léger mouvement qui fait trembler Stan d'exaltation./p  
p data-p-id="7e8faace60f5cc9a3bcd393f7276f0c4"strongCraig: Tu es à ta limite./strong/p  
p data-p-id="d6020e52a1db2de912f2237a4f2c71fe"Stan hoche la tête, oui, il ne va pas tarder mais c'est trop tôt, il en veut encore. Ils viennent à peine de commencer./p  
p data-p-id="83b9b77cf4ea4fc41e98242cb7b7986d"strongStan: Ouais... mais je... je veux aller plus loin... ah !/strong/p  
p data-p-id="f51ed9559558f5603303bf69d8f67145"Craig rougit malgré lui, alors ça y est ? Ils vont faire l'amour ? Il flambe complétement, il en perd la raison, il est même pris de vertiges. Il descend dans le lit, se met à la bonne hauteur pour avoir accès à l'intimité de son amant. Il commence par le lécher de bas en haut, ça suffit pour que Stan lâche un cri./p  
p data-p-id="b41581e9f8726ca7592ce20a3717e62f"strongCraig: C'est la première fois qu'on te suce ?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="5fa55012ba30acd550f3d3bbd578b674"Stan cache son visage de sa main, il ne parvient pas à se retenir, ça craint./p  
p data-p-id="c92cc01795b0a4beaba1ce4977b4260b"strongStan: O-ouais./strong/p  
p data-p-id="6602f5bc0ed2d063e5b7816f20aa70c8"Craig se montre délicat, dans un premier temps du moins. Il augmente peu à peu les stimulations. Il passe maintenant sa langue sur son gland où il peut goûter à loisir son liquide pré-séminal. Stan se redresse et se tend. Il gémit encore. Sa main vient se loger dans ses cheveux et les tire légèrement. Craig est grisé de pouvoir le mettre dans cet état. Il va encore plus loin et englobe son sexe dans sa bouche./p  
p data-p-id="9a9e465bc4be96f7940b74330a09b813"strongStan: Oh ... ! Putain mmmmh !/strong/p  
p data-p-id="862aed288ddee3bff70a6a696d5ac3ce"C'est lui qui devient fou désormais, ses gémissements sont beaucoup trop excitants ! Il exerce quelques va-et-vient. La verge de son petit-ami gonfle encore davantage. Les cris de Stan sont de plus en plus répétés./p  
p data-p-id="31d4f662c9a01ccfddd37ddd4fdab1a8"strongStan: Je viens ! Je viens !/strong/p  
p data-p-id="86900087692b86463282efe3af1f954c"Le fruit de son plaisir se déverse dans sa bouche. Il adore cette texture et ce goût bien particulier. Ouais, il est gay à 200%. Il relève la tête et voit le charmant tableau de Stan qui est à bout de souffle, qui savoure l'orgasme. Craig est maintenant si excité que son érection est douloureuse, il se débarrasse de son boxer et s'allonge aux côtés de Stan. Ce dernier vient le caresser d'une main timide qui s'enhardit rapidement. Il se souvient qu'il a été fou de désir en découvrant la photo, et dire qu'aujourd'hui, il peut enfin la toucher. Il masturbe Craig comme il le fait pour lui durant ses plaisirs solitaires, les sensations que cela procure sont peut-être propres à chacun. Il est soulagé de constater que Craig prenne son pied. Il le manifeste moins que lui, mais ses yeux fermés et ses soupirs prouvent que c'est bon. Il n'adopte cependant pas la cadence pour lui faire atteindre l'orgasme. Il stoppe même tout mouvement. Craig rouvre les yeux et lui jette un regard interrogateur./p  
p data-p-id="52274cc5f1cce43651cd1419d527bca3"strongStan: Je me sens prêt./strong/p  
p data-p-id="9da84c61853e1d42502774d44a082fe1"Pour toute réponse, il se jette sur lui. Stan ne s'est jamais senti désiré comme ça, ce sentiment est incroyable. Craig retourne dans le bas du lit. Il lui écarte les jambes et les soulève légèrement. Qu'a-t-il l'intention de faire au juste ? Il sursaute en sentant sa langue se faufiler à CET endroit./p  
p data-p-id="688720efdd30cb1e408a33cfce29a4c8"strongStan: Mais qu'est-ce que tu ... ?! Ahh !/strong/p  
p data-p-id="502e2624a71ac9089389957f99f2209d"Il ne parvient pas à protester, c'est trop agréable. Il ne pensait pas que se faire lécher là-bas est si bon. Craig semble adorer lui prodiguer ce plaisir inconnu. L'ébène prend son pied à lui faire ça. Ça fait si longtemps qu'il n'a plus prit soin d'un mec. Après avoir récupéré une bouteille de lubrifiant que Stan s'est prodiguée quelques jours plus tôt, il le pénètre d'un doigt, de son majeur, évidemment. Stan ne bronche pas, ne grimace pas, il semble juste intrigué./p  
p data-p-id="e179c19a9e424004a542ae8417c65d01"strongCraig: Ça te fait mal ?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="8e498d3c08639c13567b9b6228874f10"strongStan: Non, c'est une drôle de sensation./strong/p  
p data-p-id="f89c04ebee98b96a543700ea9d0049f4"strongCraig: J'arrête ?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="4753993aa0cf5ca3821c0b89fd6449b1"strongStan: Non, c'est censé être bon après... non ?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="75e894b64fee94cc00fc263273d6bfd6"strongCraig: Si, très./strong/p  
p data-p-id="da1726407050b1c430701231eb0e8c13"Oui enfin, il ne l'a jamais expérimenté lui-même. Il n'a eu que Tweek comme partenaire sexuel et le caféiné n'aurait jamais osé envisager de le prendre. Craig est actif, il prend son rôle à cœur et ça se voit. Jamais quelqu'un ne lui a dit qu'il avait un « beau petit cul » qui donne envie de le prendre sauvagement. Mais il s'en fout, il n'en a pas envie de toute façon. Mais alors pas du tout ! Il avoue adorer le corps bien masculin de Stan, ils ont plus ou moins la même carrure. Les mecs androgynes, qui « font trop filles », ce n'est pas son truc. De sa main libre, il masturbe Stan qui se cramponne à la couverture. Il découvre ce savant mélange de deux plaisirs différents. Il ne sait plus où donner de la tête. C'est encore pire lorsque Craig rajoute un doigt. Pire, mais dans le bon sens, étrangement. Il est rassuré de savoir que son premier partenaire soit expérimenté, dans ce domaine, il ne demande qu'à apprendre. Il se concentre sur ses gestes et les soins qu'il lui prodigue. Il ressent soudain comme une sorte d'onde de choc qui le fait trembler instantanément. Ensuite quelque chose de mouillé sur son bas ventre. Il vient d'éjaculer ? Il vérifie, déstabilisé, mais non, il s'agit toujours de liquide pré-séminal. C'était tellement rapide et intense qu'il ne sait même pas dire si c'était agréable ou non. Craig réitère le mouvement qui en a été la cause et un petit cri s'échappe de sa gorge. C'est complétement dingue, il en veut encore !/p  
p data-p-id="dfaffa0b38bb6af2b3ae18a6e01604bd"strongStan: T'arrête pas !/strong/p  
p data-p-id="d22d35d07fe690cf5d9cd47c261658a5"Craig est incapable de lui refuser ça après une telle supplique. Son petit-ami dégage un érotisme fou. Il lui exerce plusieurs pressions d'affilées, stimulant sa prostate avec habilité. L'intérieur de Stan devient encore plus chaud et humide. Sa respiration saccadée lui fait comprendre qu'il est sur le point de jouir. Le corbeau a les larmes aux yeux et suffoque, c'est trop bon, si bon qu'il pense en mourir. Il jouit dans un cri et gémit de satisfaction. Cet orgasme est totalement différent de ceux qu'il a connu jusqu'à présent. L'instant critique est plus long, plus voluptueux. Ses jambes en tremblent encore. Craig remonte et vient capturer ses lèvres pour un profond baiser. Il se loge entre ses cuisses et frotte son membre tendu à l'extrême contre son entrée. Les mains de Stan caressent son dos, ses cheveux, et même... ses fesses. Ce n'était pas prévu ça, mais c'est bon, c'est plutôt cool comme sensation. Il inspire tandis qu'il s'enfonce délicatement en Stan. Ils en ont le souffle coupé, une certaine magie opère lorsque leurs corps fusionnent. Craig a conscience que c'est un instant pénible pour son amant qui vit sa première fois. Il lui assure que la douleur est passagère et le couvre de baiser. Pour lui c'est déjà le feu d'artifice, la sensation de s'unir à quelqu'un lui avait terriblement manqué. Être en Stan est jouissif à crever./p  
p data-p-id="9c352bd138cbf89727bbea38c2843e88"strongCraig: Chéri.../strong/p  
p data-p-id="fc711f7fc370687ce0a05376ca8205dc"Stan lui répond par un sourire radieux. Craig entame un mouvement langoureux. Inutile d'y aller trop vite dès le début, surtout que le plaisir se manifeste déjà. Il avait oublié à quel point c'est bon de faire l'amour. Il perd le contrôle de son souffle et des râles parviennent aux oreilles de Stan. Il entend Craig gémir pour la première fois. Il a déjà atteint deux fois l'orgasme, il ignore s'il pourra en avoir un troisième, ce qui compte pour lui, c'est que Craig jouisse à son tour./p  
p data-p-id="f568125a27a694b6f4c15c7ee041f662"strongCraig: T'es serré... mmhaahh ! /strong/p  
p data-p-id="b66f05b9599953283c70ac521fcb2df3"strongStan: Tu... peux y aller... plus fort.../strong/p  
p data-p-id="b2cf906b76194738570ee898c200eb73"Craig attendait probablement son autorisation pour augmenter la cadence, ne voulant pas lui faire mal. Il s'exécute et serre les dents. Le plaisir monte trop vite, il lui échappe ! Merde ! C'est fort, c'est super intense ! Impossible de se retenir !/p  
p data-p-id="75a05dc3364520232c9664a62858214a"strongCraig: Ahhh !/strong/p  
p data-p-id="15c9480b30e7d1ece998a4cd4e5cbe46"L'ébène resserre au maximum Stan contre lui alors qu'il atteint la délivrance. Stan est surpris d'apprécier sentir le sperme de Craig se répandre en lui. Il peut entendre le cœur de son amour battre à un rythme effréné. Il l'invite à se reposer dans ses bras./p  
p data-p-id="5773542bf542c292444d3ae905a2984f"strongCraig: Pas eu le temps de me retirer.../strong/p  
p data-p-id="41139479884271aff4fe3936159e44d7"strongStan: Pas grave.../strong/p  
p data-p-id="68d21bd677387354383cedb3a3ddaf23"Ils sont épuisés mais leurs corps entrelacés ne se séparent toujours pas. Ils auraient bien besoin d'une douche mais impossible de bouger. Ils succombent à la tentation de se mettre sous les couvertures. Ils jouent à un jeu dangereux, ils savent très bien qu'ils ne quitteront pas le lit de sitôt s'ils font ça. Le manque d'heures de sommeil rattrape Stan qui est le premier à fermer les yeux. Il sourit et son visage est encore rougit par tout ce plaisir et cette passion. Il s'est senti aimé, pleinement et sincèrement. Il peut dire que cette nuit, est probablement l'une des plus belles de sa vie. Il peut dire qu'il est heureux. On peut dire qu'ils sont heureux d'ailleurs. Craig l'observe attentivement tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Son mec est décidément le plus sexy de l'univers, même quand il dort. Il replace une mèche de cheveux qui tombait devant ses yeux et lui dépose un baiser sur le front./p  
p data-p-id="7f9dacd093aff100acd2153901e1be6a"strongCraig: Je t'aime, Stan./strong/p  
p data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p data-p-id="aaded38d6b214d153f3b68638e0e4608"emA suivre...br /em/p  
p data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p 


	13. De surprise en surprise !

p data-p-id="e740f39027719d082bbdbd19d632ec4e"strong- Scouic ?! /strong/p  
p data-p-id="c76c96ece902a735f764d08eacd397f3"strong- Iiiik ! Ik ik !/strong/p  
p data-p-id="486356f9ffb9b7bcdd927f4b9a3e08b9"Stan et Craig sont blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé, observant attentivement les deux petits rongeurs discuter à bon train et jouer avec énergie. Le corbeau rigole devant leurs cabrioles./p  
p data-p-id="247cf4d4cb8ce518e6b413420859960f"strongStan: On va faire quoi de ces deux-là ?!/strong/p  
p data-p-id="42660312e10e036811642fe7786df30a"strongCraig: J'en sais rien, dès qu'ils sont séparés, Stripe tire la tronche./strong/p  
p data-p-id="fdd56cb7a53e558ac2fbf56f262fd36c"Ils rient, finalement les boules de poils sont devenus inséparables, un peu comme eux en fait. Ça fait maintenant quelques semaines qu'ils se voient presque tous les jours. Ils jouent ensemble aux jeux vidéo, regardent des films et des séries et... s'envoient en l'air. Ils sont jeunes et amoureux, le sexe a pris une place importante dans leur relation. Stan a tout à coup une expression pensive sur le visage. Il s'explique en sentant le regard interrogateur de son copain sur lui./p  
p data-p-id="65ba70fc5ae6817b23f9c4f678fc0319"strongStan: Ma famille va rentrer de vacance./strong/p  
p data-p-id="ba70045e7364c7c88376639dc74b4f83"strongCraig: Ah./strong/p  
p data-p-id="20c125d9cf56f9ba7d8381f4a0961004"Ils le savent tous les deux, ça veut dire que leur nouveau quotidien risque de changer. Et surtout : il sera temps d'annoncer pour eux deux./p  
p data-p-id="f502228f0bfa6bcceb1687ceab9b72c0"strongCraig: On devra être plus discret quand on couche ensemble alors, quand je dis « on » ça veut dire toi./strong/p  
p data-p-id="d55ec96040a6a1279548ac147fe28074"Pour toute réponse Stan lui adresse un doigt d'honneur. Attendez, quoi ?! Mais c'est super mignon ! Il a déjà déteint sur lui ! Son cœur se gonfle d'amour et prend Stan dans ses bras, soudainement d'humeur câline. Stan secoue la tête, leur relation n'est vraiment pas comme les autres, elle pourrait même sembler étrange pour beaucoup. Il espère juste que ses parents ne feront pas partie de ceux-là./p  
p data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p data-p-id="f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709" /p  
p data-p-id="1f7cdf788f714778039f9e6c4f71a6a1" /p  
p data-p-id="8a7ab20ec0ab3262ce329c7dcb399a4e"***/p  
p data-p-id="fd28fa46e51d32fdcf8be80b3f7acb6b" /p  
p data-p-id="931399f0a3b6c2440ae21d18f2fea804" /p  
p data-p-id="c7be9ab146d04d6b9a695847db6fd4e8" /p  
p data-p-id="391ebf420f14a30510c1762756cc906d" /p  
p data-p-id="0b33bce0ff90b5f124c17db49cea55f4" /p  
p data-p-id="0cc34197c0062381978dced0a7f21ca6"Craig s'est tout de même décidé à rentrer chez lui, avec Stripe qui boude déjà. C'est préférable de laisser son copain annoncer lui-même la nouvelle. Il a besoin de passer du temps en famille, même si cela ne le réjouit pas des masses. C'est pareil pour lui. Tricia sait déjà pour eux, mais ce n'est pas encore le cas de ses parents. Il va profiter du dîner pour en parler, de façon brève si possible. Il n'a pas envie d'en discuter durant des heures et de donner des détails sur son couple. Sa mère est pétillante et leur a préparé un excellent repas, même s'il s'est désormais habitué à ne plus manger de viande. Il a appris à mijoter quelques trucs avec Stan. Madame Tucker serait ravie d'apprendre ça, elle qui lutte pour le partage des tâches : elle cuisine mais c'est monsieur qui fait le ménage !/p  
p data-p-id="5540c0f632d15e799817ad0117fbf40c"strongMadame Tucker: Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as plus mangé avec nous, Craig ! /strong/p  
p data-p-id="333f7db73a73988ba99d2b11594141dc"C'est vrai, entre ses moments avec Stan et ses sorties avec des potes, il n'est pas souvent rentré pour dîner. Il capte bien qu'il s'agit là d'un moyen employé par sa génitrice pour dénicher quelques infos. C'est visiblement la bonne occasion pour parler./p  
p data-p-id="7d968ed002ac1409236f3ab11f9505df"strongCraig: J'ai quelqu'un./strong/p  
p data-p-id="1143900d1fc2c67c24744bd935399ec0"Madame Tucker lâche un « ohhhh ! » émerveillé. Tricia fait semblant d'être surprise et de crier à quel point c'est génial, quelle bonne actrice ! Son père, lui, reste sur ses gardes./p  
p data-p-id="a651b236b9004bf5fdcf21e32dcde855"strongMonsieur Tucker: Quelqu'un ? C'est un garçon ou... ?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="4432752c28b49259382bdd4a29ce6782"strongCraig: Ouais./strong/p  
p data-p-id="8a86d2295f9582636507b18c8ef98f4f"strongMonsieur Tucker: Ah ! Ouf ! Enfin je veux dire que l'important c'est que tu sois heureux, fiston !/strong/p  
p data-p-id="9657d07a1d0d3e2788ba95dd6c4bf149"Mais oui c'est ça, à d'autres ! Craig sait très bien que son père est un fan incontesté de yaoi, comme beaucoup de gens à South Park, et qu'il aurait été déçu s'il avait changé de bord./p  
p data-p-id="ef2a65d8461339f16aab5921e91c3830"strongMonsieur Tucker: On peut savoir qui s'est ?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="49b2a74f4c17bb363a796edd832b2d52"A ça aussi il s'y attendait, il est même certain que son père va demander aux artistes asiatiques locales de le fournir en collection d'images à leur effigie./p  
p data-p-id="9190dd9a84b17b3b268b5f991d862c46"strongCraig: Stan Marsh./strong/p  
p data-p-id="a7ef8c4878e8b7d53d0949a8a75107fb"Monsieur Tucker hoche la tête et sourit de toutes ses dents. Sa mère est également aux anges./p  
p data-p-id="163cc99dc0f03a46178cddc816f10404"strongMadame Tucker: Les Marsh sont des gens très bien ! Il faut les inviter à dîner un de ces jours !/strong/p  
p data-p-id="edad5fa807c225d40a9a15ccbbc17a34"Après, il s'agit de conversations enthousiastes habituelles, sans grand intérêt pour Craig, qui ne les écoute plus. Il retient que la nouvelle est bien passée et que tout le monde est content, point. Il pense à Stan, ouais comme d'habitude, mais cette fois, il s'inquiète un peu : comment ça se passe pour lui en ce moment même ?/p  
p data-p-id="9b9d857e00066da25df6f924992546cf" /p  
p data-p-id="aba90e3a4c7ecd6343b4803b4bf6c2a7" /p  
p data-p-id="5a9e00b096dd7df77004010806f934ae" /p  
p data-p-id="c9546dea3f1643d9779401a2f45047f4" /p  
p data-p-id="e4a6df1cd1e16821ae7c037b9f6797b2" /p  
p data-p-id="ed95fcac35226d55b9132a1d4b5b60e7" /p  
p data-p-id="66f5bb4c16beb0dd21896047ccdb8d9d"***/p  
p data-p-id="b922278241ec8e9614518809fa9531bd" /p  
p data-p-id="8531a036145c49b9d245c88a4288be6b" /p  
p data-p-id="7cdf3811d5ea4f53a93a3a5ece5829e8" /p  
p data-p-id="1a01fde562a45e76d46d6a58fb48b8b4" /p  
p data-p-id="c9f10fcc907d8310eb105a9a0cdca30c"Stan accueille sa famille comme il peut, avec un sourire forcé. Il ne sait pas du tout comment s'y prendre. Comment sait-on quand c'est le bon moment pour annoncer un truc pareil ? En plus, ses parents sont épuisés par le voyage du retour. Et sa grande sœur est en colère, pour ne pas changer./p  
p data-p-id="bda1e911193e7d94e2703c042083a978"strongShelley : J'ai dû dire adieu à mon amour de vacance alors fous-moi la paix, merdeux ! /strong/p  
p data-p-id="43486f93e6d361562250a2a4d3a39057"Un amour de vacance ? Impossible ! C'est qui, un serveur à qui elle a laissé un pourboire ? Il se retient de donner son avis et choisit de la laisser tranquille. Sa mère lui donner un bisou sur la joue, contente de le retrouver./p  
p data-p-id="674b64b96a31db7f21c7678f88326143"strongSharon : Tu as l'air en forme, Stan ! Je te trouve grandi ! /strong/p  
p data-p-id="e7b066ad472012d148d630e234b3b2be"Le corbeau répond un simple oui. Il n'allait pas lui dire que son impression est sûrement due au fait qu'il ait perdu sa virginité, bonjour le malaise après ça ! Après avoir rangé les valises, enfin si on peut appeler ça rangé, son père s'affale dans un fauteuil, une canette de bière à la main. « Après l'effort, le réconfort », c'est ce qu'il dit toujours. Randy n'est pas méchant, juste con et souvent désespérant aux yeux de son fils. Mais au fond, il l'aime son père, c'est juste qu'il ne veut pas devenir comme lui. Ses parents semblent enfin disposés à l'écouter./p  
p data-p-id="5e7e4fa56c98c65f3a3233d46ac17973"strongStan: Heu.../strong/p  
p data-p-id="fff1884dafcde53bcd30a5cd0607a0af"Ils tournent la tête vers lui. Embarrassé, il fixe ses chaussures. Il va falloir choisir les bons mots, ne pas y aller par quatre chemins et encore moins tourner autour du pot. Il doit être bref, clair et concis, comme son petit-ami./p  
p data-p-id="59e8c3f47737cddcd7ce29379a8a4495"strongStan: Je suis en couple... avec Craig Tucker./strong/p  
p data-p-id="6739e38cc8a069e81b43cded9ad6d777"Le silence est incroyablement pesant. Ses parents ont les yeux ronds, il faut sûrement le temps d'assimiler l'information. Randy bondit alors de son fauteuil, les bras en l'air il s'écrie à pleins poumons :/p  
p data-p-id="2d1c4164abe04c64118e904964222cc8"strongRandy: YEAAAAAH ! T'as entendu ça Sharon ?! Stan, notre fils Stan est gay !/strong/p  
p data-p-id="8f20cbace61285132921c327f0a73bb4"strongSharon: Oui, Randy, oui j'ai entendu, c'est merveilleux ! /strong/p  
p data-p-id="3e1c5089936c9dd41490e9329f2877e5"Sa mère verse une petite larme et se jette dans les bras de son mari. Ils vont ensuite enlacer le fils avec émotion./p  
p data-p-id="b3e5407697fc31b87069921302a58d48"strongRandy: J'ai toujours rêvé de te dire ça : voilà 20 dollars ! /strong/p  
p data-p-id="17b2d6551eeeb20727b597a6db2c8f1a"Cette tradition loufoque typique de South Park... on offre un billet de 20 dollars au mec qui fait son coming out et trouve l'amour. Ça n'a pas de sens, mais dans cette ville, peu de choses ont de sens à bien y regarder./p  
p data-p-id="ccac63117b0225d70093a7e5314055d8"strongRandy: HA ! Prenez ça dans votre gueule les Tweak ! Mon fils est le nouveau mec de Craig Tucker ! /strong/p  
p data-p-id="636bf046b5f5258f65b5fecbd32b793b"strongStan: Papa.../strong/p  
p data-p-id="c851479c6c94f50ba795d7e111bae097"Randy hurle de joie dans toute la maison tandis que Stan se pince l'arête du nez et ferme les yeux, ne voulant pas assister à ça. Et il craignait de leur annoncer la nouvelle ? Il avait dû oublier qui est son père.../p  
p data-p-id="56ce2480e0d7b54fa2eeb474765bf5a0" /p  
p data-p-id="d1dc6039f6396cb0e2e34982b36f7633" /p  
p data-p-id="6397f069a311c55b725cffc0682ac0a5" /p  
p data-p-id="84c9da702e04010908fc6b4c48bdbb30" /p  
p data-p-id="0bf5acbb6e41d35e284772167f5c2849" /p  
p data-p-id="6df0c51d7425b3c9cb02922aeb9b41a2" /p  
p data-p-id="0c5a71622661d38ff693f0b49da236ba"***/p  
p data-p-id="452a38fb1acbb20ca18e7c1b4fa5a454" /p  
p data-p-id="6324ea01846fe5be6d8cf9577ca42e70" /p  
p data-p-id="571f7366383fe54e2175462f5c65ab35" /p  
p data-p-id="189c3886af5712716ac7d674fb2f02b3" /p  
p data-p-id="38a7f8e922d7e8e61925eda9af473fcb" /p  
p data-p-id="1197184b9603c333419318f99339fc2f" /p  
p data-p-id="43a57075a452ae349cf498b62a64f261"Lemmiwinks proteste : non, il ne veut certainement pas rentrer dans sa cage ! Il avait prévu de courir partout dans la chambre, gratter le papier peint et mordiller le pied du bureau de son propriétaire. Tout un programme ! Alors non, non et non ! Stan soulève le rongeur avec douceur./p  
p data-p-id="54b7e63184dcd2fb47a3528dc6f3373f"strongStan: T'as grossi, toi !/strong/p  
p data-p-id="616f2dd0e2b483e1832d81705f522804"Il le dépose délicatement dans la cage de transport, il s'explique face au cochon d'Inde affolé./p  
p data-p-id="59bcb1055aaa86dedf5e4095d051fd7e"strongStan: Je t'emmène voir Stripe./strong/p  
p data-p-id="ded9183d8bd64b13ea574c9d218632ac"Lemmiwinks lui répond par un sifflement enthousiaste et se calme aussitôt. C'est à croire que « Stripe » est devenu LE mot magique. Stan se rend chez Craig avec impatience, c'est la première fois qu'il va chez lui depuis qu'ils sont ensemble. C'est parce qu'ils profitaient que les Marsh soient partis en vacance, maintenant qu'ils sont revenus, ils varient en fonction de l'emploi du temps de leur famille respective. C'est Tricia qui lui ouvre la porte. Elle lui sourit malicieusement./p  
p data-p-id="a44e8957db114039c8f7bcfa8e81bc48"strongTricia: Salut beau gosse ! Ton homme est à l'étage./strong/p  
p data-p-id="26abdc99a4c1d863da83249d0d8f11d6"Surpris, Stan ne sait répondre qu'un « salut » plutôt mal à l'aise. La sœur de Craig le laisse passer et s'éclipse on ne sait où. Elle a toujours eu le don de disparaître et de surgir là où on l'attend le moins, un vrai courant d'air ! Le corbeau grimpe au premier et Lemmiwinks couine comme jamais. Une boule de poils accourt alors, dérapant sur le parquet. Stripe fait des petits bonds, comme s'il voulait atteindre son congénère. Stan rigole et libère le rongeur, qui aussitôt se jette sur son ami pour jouer. C'est là que Craig arrive, alerté par tout ce tapage./p  
p data-p-id="5f990be66800a65daf3e4d06e3b7a5f8"strongCraig: Et quoi, vous foutez déjà le bordel ?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="05f41ca6226f59a81a225f159214cf03"Il sourit et vient à la rencontre de son petit-ami. Il l'embrasse voracement et l'entraîne dans sa chambre. Rester dans le couloir pour se câliner est une mauvaise idée avec Tricia dans les parages. Les deux cochons d'Inde les suivent. Stripe est une vraie pile électrique, Lemmiwinks peine à le suivre, étrangement./p  
p data-p-id="7968607d867eac5e770ea8fd3da865ad"strongStan: Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, vieux ?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="24c5628c8d41161510ad77c252e7dc35"strongCraig: Il a l'air d'aller bien, il mange juste trop./strong/p  
p data-p-id="f7b01fa28c84616db5f487107cdbe370"Stan donne une tape dans le dos de son copain, faussement fâché que ce dernier se moque délibérément de son précieux compagnon poilu. Craig riposte en le renversant sur lit. La bagarre devient finalement un prétexte pour se toucher et attiser l'autre. Les deux jeunes hommes sont pris dans un cercle vertueux, plus ils font l'amour et plus ils y prennent du plaisir. Alors comment résister ? /p  
p data-p-id="f2ee763b29f86d42eefc0d878dc12d50" /p  
p data-p-id="b233484a98d16890816a259d9822e855" /p  
p data-p-id="f39a372939cb2ab64643686dcfd188aa" /p  
p data-p-id="ad97125f65c4feb08d8d4bf10844c26d" /p  
p data-p-id="fee08c7eacc70c6654d61f0fad5e6f66" /p  
p data-p-id="94661d75920453626fc17defcb2ebcef"Stan ouvre les yeux, réveillé par des piaillements incessants des rongeurs. 6 heures du matin ?! C'est beaucoup trop tôt ! D'autant plus qu'il n'a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, Craig et lui ont fait des folies de leurs corps et pas qu'un peu ! Seulement voilà, les petits animaux ne s'en soucient guère et ne se gênent sûrement pas pour faire un bruit pas possible. Excédé, il finit par se lever. Craig, qui a le sommeil lourd, roupille toujours. Cependant, si c'est son copain qui se met à crier, là il s'éveille, et en sursaut ! Il grogne, l'esprit encore embrumé./p  
p data-p-id="b5e5b063579890b9438a21d5b9825b9e"strongCraig: Quoi ?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="d22caa7420acf589b7a1670283aee953"Stan se retourne comme un automate, il le fixe tout en désignant la cage des rongeurs./p  
p data-p-id="490e22af06bdc5aa47fec5f144af185c"strongStan: On... on est papa !/strong/p  
p data-p-id="8707ff07d8b1c0ff4e17dd1dbc419d9e"Craig grimace et quitte lit, ne comprenant strictement rien à ce qu'il se passe./p  
p data-p-id="9c499a193e0b2822841ecfa4bd121866"strongCraig: Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="df22b9c176c16129db6d6881a96ad75f"Il écarquille les yeux face à ce spectacle inattendu : Lemmiwinks, en compagnie de touts petits êtres qui couinent et cherchent la chaleur des autres./p  
p data-p-id="0d09cd8dc1c70329b69ce6a342159972"strongCraig: Mais... ! Putain !/strong/p  
p data-p-id="9f240f8f3871a2aa35c400847296d7b4"Il se retourne vers Stan, désabusé./p  
p data-p-id="69436dc71731ff044795ba3bbb03082c"strongStan: Lemmiwinks... Lemmiwinks est une femelle !/strong/p  
p data-p-id="a58612dec76cf86ade36fcbfec112e92"strongCraig: Mais comment t'as fait pour ne pas t'en rendre compte ?!/strong/p  
p data-p-id="40a2350e278e57e0bfacc4a91ef400ee"strongStan: On m'a dit que c'était un mâle quand je l'ai acheté, je pouvais pas savoir que c'était une erreur !/strong/p  
p data-p-id="be5e898ece5c451f49cbbe126e608eaa"Ils se fixent silencieusement avant d'éclater de rire./p  
p data-p-id="9cfd80daadc3959f85b9c13fe364e229"strongCraig: Ils sont combien ?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="d3c226702263da7eade4540716cdf409"strongStan: Trois je crois ! /strong/p  
p data-p-id="2b2b5957a314cb40cd7402ff2262e0fd"Finalement, ils sont attendris et contemplent la scène avec émois. Craig passe son bras autour des épaules de Stan et le rapproche contre lui./p  
p data-p-id="ba61b60a19afc1c5742b8fd06089134f"strongCraig: On peut être fier de nous ! br /strong/p  
p data-p-id="b998bde89d8df25d3328347c8961e238" /p  
p data-p-id="ab7b338771e07d34fddca224dbbdcb4c" /p  
p data-p-id="80a229ba118db0b95c0bca8c18a728db" /p  
p data-p-id="4f0ae33ae243434e9515c5bc9c9ea105" /p  
p data-p-id="51ce209197b85604852fd81e3e266dcb" /p  
p data-p-id="aaded38d6b214d153f3b68638e0e4608"emA suivre.../em/p 


	14. Pour l'amour de Stan FIN

_Mots de l'auteure : oui, c'est déjà le dernier chapitre ! Je pensais que cette fic serait plus courte que les autres, elle l'est mais de peu ! Elle fait tout de même 64 pages ! Je vous réserve des surprises donc peut-on réellement dire qu'il s'agit de la fin ? Mystère !_

Être aux fourneaux un vendredi soir, ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à Craig, et pourtant... Ce soir les Tucker reçoivent la famille Marsh chez eux pour le dîner. Sa mère en parle depuis qu'il a annoncé qu'il entretient une relation avec Stan. Du coup, ils s'y mettent tous pour que le repas soit une réussite. Monsieur Tucker a sélectionné les meilleurs breuvages, selon lui, sa mère cuisine une bonne vieille recette de famille, même Tricia prend part à la préparation, c'est tout dire, elle s'est occupée de la constitution d'une jolie table. Et donc l'ébène mijote une variante végétarienne pour son cher et tendre. Il a confectionné une galette à base de maïs, de poivrons et de carottes. Il sait que c'est ce que Stan préfère. Sa mère ne cesse de s'extasier en le voyant à l'ouvrage, comme quoi l'amour peut faire des merveilles ! La sonnette de la porte retentit et madame Tucker frémit et s'égosille, tout n'est pas encore prêt et ils sont déjà là ! Catastrophe ! Craig va ouvrir sans broncher, il sait très bien qu'il ne s'agit pas des Marsh, il est bien trop tôt pour cela. C'est tout simplement le dessert qui arrive.

 **\- Salut Craig !**

 **Craig: Salut Tweek !**

Il salue également Token qui l'accompagne. Le blond lui tend un carton à l'effigie du café de ses parents. Tweek est connu pour ses dons en pâtisserie.

 **Tweek: Cadeau de la maison !**

Craig sourit, ça fait du bien de pouvoir à nouveau fréquenter ses amis. Avec les vacances d'été, il en avait profité pour s'isoler et faire le point. Et c'est surtout sa nouvelle liaison avec Stan qui lui a permis de mettre les choses au clair. La bande s'est ainsi reformée, avec bien sûr quelques changements. Token et Tweek constituent un couple envié de beaucoup, c'est qu'ils semblent vachement épanouis ensemble.

 **Craig: Token t'escorte toujours partout comme ça ?**

Mais ouais, il reste fidèle à lui-même, le sarcasme est inné chez lui.

 **Tweek: Très drôle ! Nan, on a prévu d'aller au cinéma juste après t'avoir livré.**

 **Craig: Bonne soirée dans ce cas !**

Tweek lui offre un charmant sourire avant de partir avec Token, main dans la main. Cette scène a quelque chose de touchant. Bien qu'il ne soit plus le petit-ami du blond, Craig lui souhaite d'être heureux. Tout autant qu'il l'est avec Stan.

Finalement, tout est prêt pour le dîner et juste à temps. C'est Tricia qui va ouvrir, folle d'excitation. Elle est toujours très enthousiaste quand elle sait que Stan débarque chez eux. Et elle essaie toujours de les espionner... Craig rejoint son copain qui a joué la carte du charme en s'apprêtant comme il se doit. Il a laissé tomber le sweat pour un t-shirt près du corps et il porte un jean qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, probablement un neuf. Il est sans son éternel bonnet rouge et bleu et a pris le temps de se coiffer impeccablement. Craig doit résister à l'envie de l'embrasser. Il ignore s'ils peuvent être démonstratifs devant leurs familles. Il sent le regard de leurs parents sur eux, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose. Pas question de faire ça devant eux, pas tant qu'ils les regardent ainsi ! Au moment de passer à table, ils prennent place l'un à côté de l'autre. Ainsi il peut le toucher discrètement sous la table. Sa main attrape la sienne. Les familles s'entendent plutôt bien, ça papote énormément. Tricia et Shelley se sont trouvées une passion commune : le yaoi. Stan l'ignorait, mais en réalité, sa grande sœur est heureuse pour lui, elle espérait secrètement qu'il rencontre un mec. En fait, elle l'adore son petit frère chéri, c'est juste que sa façon de l'exprimer est très particulière. Randy déguste un bon vin avec le père de Craig, ils sont tous les deux d'humeur joyeuse sans pour autant être ivres. Néanmoins l'ébène remarque l'inquiétude de son petit-ami. Stan craint que son père se donne en spectacle, chose qu'il fait spontanément une fois qu'il est saoul. Heureusement, il fait visiblement un effort pour ne pas trop boire. Stan est agréablement surpris. Tout se passe pour le mieux et il n'en a pas l'habitude. Il se sent un peu bête de penser ça, mais il a l'impression que c'est depuis qu'il est amoureux de Craig. C'est niais, il se met à penser comme une fille ! Il oublie aussitôt cette réflexion en goûtant ce que Craig lui a préparé.

 **Stan: C'est super bon ! Il y a tout ce que j'aime dedans !**

 **Craig: Ah bon...**

Craig feigne l'indifférence mais il est très fier et ce ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Il est capable de combler son amour aussi bien en cuisine qu'au lit ! Il n'aurait pas dû penser à ça, il va se mettre à fantasmer et ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment ! En gage de remerciement et d'affection, Stan lui dépose un baiser sur la joue. Tout le monde l'a vu, mais tout le monde a la gentillesse de poursuivre la conversation sans s'interrompre afin de ne pas les mettre mal à l'aise. Craig soupire de soulagement, les dîners de famille c'est bien sympa mais c'est pas son truc, c'est trop de pression comme dirait Tweek. En y repensant, si Stan ne l'avait pas motivé à reprendre contact avec lui, il ne sait pas s'ils seraient à nouveau amis et détendus l'un en face de l'autre. Il a de la chance que Stan ne soit pas de nature jalouse. Il l'a tout de suite cru quand il lui a expliqué que Tweek ne parvient pas à lui apporter ce dont il a besoin pour se sentir bien avec un mec. Il n'a bien évidemment pas précisé de quoi il s'agit. Lui-même n'ose pas mettre le doigt dessus, si on peut le dire.

Les heures filent et les Marsh s'apprêtent à retrouver leur chez eux. Stan se penche doucement vers Craig et lui murmure :

 **Stan: Tu penses que je peux dormir ici ?**

Craig s'empresse de répondre par la positive, il ne voulait justement pas le laisser partir. Leurs parents rigolent en apprenant leur décision. Que c'est mignon ils ne veulent pas se quitter ! Le couple choisit d'ignorer les visages attendris des parents et les rires des jeunes filles. Craig se hâte de monter dans sa chambre, suivi de son petit-ami. Enfin un peu de calme. Il s'allonge sur le lit et ferme les yeux. Tout s'est bien déroulé, il peut décompresser en paix. C'est sans compter sur l'avis de Stan qui a décidé de s'allonger sur lui, ce n'est pas qu'il l'écrase mais cette position n'est pas l'idéal pour se détendre. C'est même plutôt le contraire pour ce qui est du bas de son corps. Stan vient déposer des baisers dans son cou, il s'enhardit et le mordille. Craig peut sentir ses dents se planter délicatement dans sa peau. Il le marque, désirant montrer qu'il n'appartient qu'à lui et uniquement lui. Craig frissonne devant la passion de son copain. Petit à petit, il devient plus démonstratif avec le temps. Stan ose prendre des initiatives et ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire. Il laisse Stan ôter ses vêtements. Ses gestes sont rapides et précis, il est impatient. Ils finissent complétement nus. Craig ne tient plus et entreprend de renverser son amour sous lui, mais impossible de faire bouger Stan qui semble bien installé au-dessus de lui. Il est déterminé à garder sa place de meneur. Craig est quelque peu décontenancé, il n'a pas l'habitude de rester soumis. Il est à portée des caresses et des baisers de Stan qui s'en montre avide. C'est nouveau pour l'ébène, mais il doit reconnaître que c'est plutôt agréable. Il est impatient de voir son petit-ami se déhancher sur lui pour leur donner du plaisir. Sauf que ça ne fait visiblement pas partie du plan de Stan. Celui-ci lui offre d'abord une gâterie. Craig ne se retient pas de gémir. Stan est devenu terriblement doué pour les fellations, il faut dire qu'il a un bon professeur. L'hésitation des débuts s'est comme envolée. Il le lèche partout, sans même oublier de flatter ses testicules. L'audace de son compagnon le met proche d'un état de transe. Il rouvre cependant les yeux quand sa langue s'aventure un peu trop loin à son goût. Non, là c'est juste bizarre, ça chatouille un peu aussi. Il n'est pas obligé de faire ça, il n'a jamais été touché là, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Il souffle de soulagement quand il remonte prendre soin de sa verge. Stan lui a fait peur sur le coup, il a vraiment cru qu'il insisterait à cet endroit. Il se crispe face à une sensation vive et inconnue. Stan... nan, il ne fait pas ce qu'il croit ! Il jette un regard embarrassé et... si, il lui a mis un doigt. Craig devient rouge.

 **Craig: Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!**

 **Stan: A ton avis ?**

Le regard de Stan est malicieux mais aussi empli de luxure. Craig déglutit, il ne sait pas dire si ce qu'il ressent est agréable ou non. Il est trop distrait par les coups de langues habiles qui taquinent son gland. A chaque fois qu'il sent la jouissance arriver, le doigt de Stan réalise quelques va-et-vient qui le déstabilisent. Il est presque sûr qu'il le fait exprès ! Un gémissement plus aigu que d'ordinaire franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'il est pénétré d'un deuxième doigt. Il peine à comprendre comment Stan peut autant aimer être touché à cet endroit, c'est gênant et étrange comme ressenti.

 **Stan: Je vais trouver, attend...**

De quoi il parle ? Craig balance alors la tête en arrière et retient un cri de justesse. Il s'est passé quoi ?! C'était super... bon ? Oui c'était trop bon ! Ça y est, il sait ce que ça fait de prendre son pied par derrière, il peut arrêter maintenant ? Apparemment non, car Stan continue de plus bel. Craig se cramponne aux draps et se persuade que ce n'est pas si bon que ça, qu'il préfère être l'actif et qu'il ne changera jamais d'opinion à ce sujet, du moins il essaie.

 **Stan:Je pense que t'es prêt...**

Quoi ?! Mais bien sûr que non qu'il n'est pas prêt ! Il ne s'est pas préparé à l'idée de perdre sa virginité anale ! Stan remarque son trouble et vient l'embrasser avec tendresse. C'est fourbe, il sait très bien qu'il ne pense plus à rien quand ils s'embrassent. Surtout de cette façon. Leurs langues jouent ensemble à un rythme effréné. Craig mord soudainement la lèvre de son amant. Il est entré ! Putain mais ça fait mal ! Il se garde bien de le dire, il n'est pas douillet à ce point. Stan lui susurre des mots d'amour à l'oreille et le caresse de partout. D'accord, pour ce moment d'une romance absolue, ça valait le coup. Mais... ils vont vraiment continuer ? Ils pourraient inverser les rôles maintenant, non ?

 **Stan: Je vais tout faire pour que ce soit agréable pour toi.**

Oh, c'est... gentil. C'est même carrément adorable. Craig dévie le regard, étrangement timide.

 **Stan: Tu m'as offert une première fois parfaite, je vais essayer de te rendre la pareille.**

Craig rougit malgré lui et vient capturer ses lèvres. Qu'il se taise ! S'il continue de dire des choses pareilles son cœur va définitivement fondre ! Stan considère cela comme une autorisation à pouvoir bouger et entame un mouvement langoureux. Craig se crispe et lui griffe le dos par mégarde. Il en a le souffle coupé. Il ne voit vraiment pas comment il est possible d'avoir un orgasme de cette façon. Ce sexe qui palpite en lui, toute cette chaleur et ces caresses, cette sensation d'être rempli, ça n'a rien de... de... Craig ne parvient plus à penser quoi que ce soit. Il est transporté par les coups de bassin de Stan. Il lui fait voir des étoiles, il a l'impression de pouvoir les toucher. C'est au-delà du septième ciel. Leur union a quelque chose de magique. Il n'en a pas conscience, mais des cris de plaisir résonnent dans la pièce, ses propres cris, accompagnés de ceux de Stan.

 **Stan: Je ne vais pas tarder...**

 **Craig: T'as pas intérêt à t'arrêter maintenant !**

Stan fait de son mieux pour accélérer tout en se retenant d'éjaculer. Leurs corps sont en sueur, tenir plus longtemps s'avère être impossible. Craig est finalement le premier à atteindre l'orgasme, suivi de près par Stan qui n'a pas pu résister en voyant son amour dans un tel état. Craig affiche une expression surprise en sentant quelque chose de chaud se déverser en lui. Stan s'excuse d'un air confus.

 **Stan: Désolé pour ça.**

 **Craig: Rien à foutre. Je t'aime.**

Stan éclate de rire, comment est-ce possible d'aligner ces mots dans la même phrase ? Il couvre son visage de baisers. Il est fou de joie d'avoir pu le faire sien. Il espère sincèrement lui avoir offert une belle première fois.

 **Craig: Franchement, qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour toi.**

 **Stan: Ça veut dire qu'on pourra le refaire ?**

Devant ses yeux brillants, l'ébène ne parvient pas à répondre par la négative. Et puis, il doit avouer qu'il a pris son pied.

 **Craig: Ouais, mais ne t'y habitues pas trop.**

 **Stan: Génial ! ... Je t'aime !**

Craig marmonne un truc incompréhensible, chose qu'il fait lorsqu'il est gêné, ce qui est rarissime, mais Stan a appris à le détecter. Il s'endort peu à peu tout en continuant de le caresser. Craig reste totalement éveillé, il est seulement occupé à réaliser ce qu'il vient de se passer. Stan a pris le rôle de l'actif et lui celui de passif. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il détesterait inverser les positions, que recevoir n'était pas pour lui. Et pourtant... Il ne s'était encore jamais senti autant aimé. Stan lui a fait l'amour, ils n'ont pas juste couché ensemble, c'est bien plus que cela. Sans le savoir son petit-ami vient de combler le vide qu'il ressentait depuis toujours. Stan vient de lui offrir la clé pour accéder au bonheur. Qui aurait pu penser que c'était l'amour passionné d'un homme qu'il lui manquait pour s'épanouir ? Jamais ô grand jamais il n'aurait permis à un autre mec de le toucher d'une telle manière, ce droit est réservé à Stan. C'est le seul qui lui en a donné envie, et ça, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde, loin de là. C'est bizarre, il se sent changé. Leur relation est récente, mais elle leur a déjà donné l'occasion de grandir. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il fera tout pour qu'elle dure le plus longtemps possible, qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais. Il est capable de tout pour lui, pour son amour, pour l'amour de Stan.

 _Fin ?_

 _Mots de l'auteure : je suis, comme vous vous en doutez, très impatiente de connaître votre avis sur cette fic ! Quelle est votre fic préférée jusque maintenant ? Et votre couple favori alors ? Oh et quel est le lemon qui vous a le plus marqué ?_

 _On se retrouve pour une fic qui est dans la lignée de celle-ci, racontant le point de vue de Tweek et Token ! A bientôt !_


End file.
